A Bundle of Problems
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: A Blellie Pregnancy story! So probably rated T since I didn't...desrcibe anything... BlakexNellie MichaelxShanna. Was going to post this on Tumblr, but it wouldn't let me, so I did this instead. Mulit-Chaptered!
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally for Tumblr but it wasn't working so someone suggested that I post it on here and put a link on my Tumblr :) Thank you to that person because you are much smarter than me :)**

**So I've had some requests for a pregnancy story, so here's my shot at it! I'm sorry if it's not how you imagined it, people who requested this, I've never done pregnancy stuff before :) This will have Michanna in it too, sorry for those who don't like that :) I'm going to say that Blellie met at the call backs and became really good friends. They like texted and talked to each other all the time and then their feelings grew when they both found out they were in the competition. And then they admitted their feelings for each other after they kissed in Danceability :)**

_Set after Sexuality. I will obviously change some things that happen :__)_

Shanna, Michael, Blake all stood in the kitchen waiting for Nellie to come out of the bathroom. The rest of the remaining contenders had left already for their chosen restaurants. It was Friday night and Robert had given them permission to leave the house and just have a night out.

Their heads snapped towards the bathroom door as they heard it squeak open. Nellie's head popped out of the small opening and she smiled softly. "Shanna, can I talk to you for a minute? It's_ really_ important" Shanna raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. She didn't say anything as Nellie opened the door for her and then quickly shut it.

"What's up? Do you think you don't look good enough? Because that's ridiculous, you look hot" Shanna's southern accent was heavy as she smiled at the other girl "Blake will totally die when he sees you-"

"Shanna" Nellie interrupted "I'm late"

"Yeah I know, the three of us have been waiting for a while-"

"No, Shanna, not that kind of late" Shanna's eyebrow scrunched together as she gave Nellie a confused look. Nellie looked at her, tears coming into her eyes. Shanna's eyes widened when she realized what Nellie was talking about.

"Oh my God, Nellsie" Shanna glanced at the door "Did you and Blake-"

"Yes" Nellie cut her off "A little while after we started dating"

"Well, when were you supposed to start your period?" Shanna asked quietly

"About a week ago" Nellie said, tears spilling out of her eyes

"Oh sweetie" Shanna said as she pulled the younger girl into a hug. "There's still a chance that your period will come. It's only a week"

"But what if I am p-p-pregnant, Shanna?" Nellie said quietly, praying that the guys weren't listening to their conversation. "They'll kick me off the show"

"No they won't"

"You don't know they won't"

"And you don't know that they will" Shanna pulled away and rested a hand on Nellie's shoulder "Tell you what, we've got the night off, I'll tell the guys to go wherever and I'll run to the store, grab a test, and then we can watch movies until the others get back, no matter what the test says"

Nellie sniffled "Shanna, this is your night to go on a date with Michael, I'm not gonna make you stay here"

"You're not making me do anything, Nellie, I'm offering." Shanna smiled "You're one of my best friends"

"Shanna-"

"I'm going to go tell the guys that you don't feel well. I'll be right back, okay?" Shanna smiled and then squeezed Nellie's shoulder one last time before walking out of the room before Nellie could object once more. Shanna left the room, softly closing the door behind her and then walked over to the guys.

"What's up?" Blake asked, concern etched on his face "Is Nellie okay?"

"Actually, no, she's feeling a little…sick" Shanna frowned "So, you guys can go have fun. Do whatever. I'm going to stay and take care of her"

"I'm not going to leave my girlfriend here when she's sick" Blake said

"And I'm not going without you, Shan, it won't be as fun"

"So, I can stay with Nell and you guys can go have date night" Blake said

"No!" Shanna said quickly and they both gave her a weird look. "It's just she's not 'sick' sick, she's sick as in…girl issues sick…"

"Is she on her period? Because I've dealt with that stuff before. I can sit around on the couch and eat ice cream"

"You could say it was her period…"

"What…?" Michael questioned

"I'm going to go ask Nellie if she's okay with you guys staying here? One sec" Shanna said, stalling. She plastered a smile on her face and slipped into the bathroom again.

"Are they gone?" Nellie asked with wide brown eyes.

"Not exactly…you know I'm really hating the two of us for having such sweet boyfriends"

"What do you mean?"

"I told them that you didn't feel well and that I was going to stay here with you. Michael said that he wasn't going to go out without me because it wouldn't be as fun. And Blake said he wasn't going to leave you if you didn't feel well"

Nellie smiled softly and then took a seat on the toilet. "I would say let them stay…but I'm just worried Blake will find out"

"Well, don't you think you should tell him?"

"I should, I know I should. But I don't want him to start worrying about me, especially during this competition."

"Nellsie, you really need to tell him"

"I know I _need _to, but I'm scared that he'll either not care and act like it didn't happen. Or he'll get too worried about me and I won't be able to do anything without his 'permission'"

"Nellie, we both know Blake" Shanna whispered as she squatted down in front of her. "He wouldn't do either of those things. He cares too much about you, and he's too sweet of a guy" Nellie smiled softly and rubbed her arm "Which brings me to why I'm in here again…do you want them to stay or should I literally throw them out the door?" Shanna smiled and squeezed Nellie's hand

Nellie giggled softly and then simply nodded "They can stay. But I still need that test. I'm not going to tell Blake until I've taken a test. Sure they're not 100% accurate, but I need better evidence"

"I can still run to the store and grab one. Michael will most likely want to go with me, but I can send him on a detour and then buy the tests before he comes back." Shanna smiled "Just remember that no matter what happens, I will be there for you, especially if Blake suddenly turns into a jerk and leaves you" Nellie smiled and sniffed.

"Thanks, Shanna. It's really great to have I friend like you"

"I know" Shanna jokes and Nellie lets out a laugh "Now; do you want to out there with me or what?"

"I guess I'll go out there now." Nellie sighed and they both stood up

"Oh, and Nellie, I told them that it was girl stuff, so just act like you're on your period"

"I wish I was on my period" She muttered and Shanna gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her shoulder before opening the door. They both walked out and Blake rushed over to Nellie and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good" He whispered into her hair.

Nellie broke away slightly so she could look up at him and then she smiled. "Well, thanks for the concern, Blake"

"I'm going to head to the store to grab Nellie some ice cream and some medicine" Shanna said

"I'll come with you" Michael said and Shanna gave Nellie an 'I told you so' look.

"Are you sure. Michael? I mean I have to get tampons…"

"Shanna!" Nellie shrieked and Blake tried to bite back his laugh.

"It's fine. I'll get the ice cream while you get the tampons" Michael compromised and then Shanna sent Nellie a smug smile

"Okay, that works. You guys have fun" Shanna said to Nellie and Blake and then gave Nellie a pointed look. Nellie looked back up at Blake so she wouldn't have to look at Shanna. "We'll be back soon"

"Get me chocolate ice cream!" Nellie shouted out

"Got it!" Shanna exclaimed with a giggle as she and her and Michael linked hands and started walking away.

"And get extra for the rest of us!" Blake shouted and Michael took his free hand and gave him a thumbs up without looking.

"Of course!"

They walked out the door and Blake pulled Nellie closer to him "So, what do you want to do while they're gone?"

"Can we just watch a movie? …I have really bad cramps and I need to take my mind off of it." Nellie lied "You can even pick the movie if you want"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want" Blake smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go"

**So, obviously this will be a multi-chapter story. Please tell me what you thought! Good? Bad? Okay? I really want to know so if you guys don't like it then I won't continue to write it! Please let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad that so many people like this story :)**

Shanna stopped in front of the feminine products aisle in the grocery store. She looked at Michael and then threw him a smile "This might take a while…Nellie requested a certain kind of tampons that I've never heard of before" Michael nodded, kissed her cheek with a smile and then walked off towards the frozen food section.

Shanna walked into the aisle and quickly found the tests. She was looking through them when she felt someone staring at her. She spun around and saw someone restocking something a few shelves over. The worker was a female, and in Shanna's opinion, not attractive in the slightest, but she wasn't one to judge. Except for cases like this and said person who wasn't very attractive was judging her.

"What? I'm in my 20's and they're not even for me, so stop judging" Shanna asked rudely and then worker stared with at her in shock "Yeah I know, I look all sweet an innocent, but I can be mean too" Shanna snapped and looked back at the tests. She quickly grabbed a whole bunch of random tests and put them in her small basket., knowing she didn't have time to look at them considering that Michael could come around the corner any second. She made sure to get a lot too, just to be sure.

She looked down the way she had come from and sighed in relief when she saw that Michael wasn't there. She spun around and she let out a shriek as she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are those?"

"…Tampons?" Shanna tried and Michael gave her a look "Can we just go check out? I promise I'll explain everything in the car!" Michael gave her an uncertain look but then nodded. They walked to the cash registers in the silence and Shanna went to grab the ice cream from him "You don't have to go up there with me" Shanna said once she say that the only register open was one at the end with the worker from before behind it.

"I'll come with you. I heard your conversation, so I don't want you to snap at her again" Michael winked and Shanna smiled softly.

"Thank you" They then walked towards the register

/

Nellie and Blake were snuggled up the couch watching 21 Jump Street, Blake's pick, as Nellie promised, and Nellie had to admit that she was glad she had let Blake pick the movie, this movie was keeping her mind off of the whole…situation.

About 5 minutes into the movie, she looked up at Blake, who felt a pair of eyes on him so he looked down. He smiled and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "What's up?" Blake asked as he rubbed her shoulder

"Nothing…I just…" Nellie sighed and then looked down at their joined hands "I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Change"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's been going so…perfectly, and I don't want that to change"

"It won't" Blake leaned his forehead against hers "Because what we have is real"

"So you promise that you won't let anything…out of the ordinary _change _us?"

"I promise" Blake smiled and kissed her nose "What made you think of 'change' all of a sudden.

"Well" Nellie tried to think fast as Blake stared down at her. "We're in a competition. Either one of us could go home next week" Nellie lied

"But we'll still be together no matter what happens" Blake said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You know you kind of scared me for a second" Blake smiled at her as he pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to say something else changed"

"What do you mean?" Nellie repeated

"I just felt like something way more serious had come up"

"Like what?" Nellie questioned

"Like you wanting to break up…or you getting pregnant" Blake let out a laugh and Nellie looked down at her hands and laughed softly, trying not to tear up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just have really bad cramps" Nellie lied and looked up at him with a fake smile "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" She untangled herself from him and then got off the couch, walking at a normal pace so Blake didn't realize something else was wrong with her now. She got into the bathroom and locked the door.

She placed a hand over her mouth and then let out a sob that was thankfully muffled.

What was she supposed to do now?

/

"So, what's going on?" Michael exclaimed once Shanna got into the passengers seat.

"Michael-"

"You promised me you'd tell me"

"Fine" Shanna sighed after a short pause "but you have to promise to not tell anyone. Got it?" Michael nodded and then Shanna leaned her head against the seat. _Nellie's gonna hate me. _"Nellie thinks she might be pregnant"

"W-what?"

"She and Blake…you know…and she was supposed to get her period last week, but she hasn't yet. So I was going to make you guys leave so I could get the test, but you guys insisted on staying"

"Is Nellie going to tell Blake?" Michael asked and Nellie shook her head

"She wants to find out if she's pregnant first."

"I won't tell him" Michael said after a short moment "it's their life and it's her secret to tell. So I won't tell him"

"Thank you Michael"

/

"Hey Blake!" Shanna chirped "Where's Nellsie?"

"Bathroom." Blake responded as he kept his eyes locked on the screen. "She's been in there for a while. Is a period thing or something?"

"It could be" Shanna lied and then threw Michael a look that clearly said 'Stall'. He nodded in response and she took the bag from him and ran towards the bathroom, throwing the ice cream at them on the way.

She knocked on the bathroom door and waited "Nell, it's me. Open up"

She heard the door click as it unlocked and then Shanna opened it. She looked around the bathroom and sighed. Tissues were strewn around the small room and Nellie was sitting on the toilet holding her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly.

"Nellsie" Shanna gasped and dropped the bag, rushing to her friend's side. "What happened?"

Nellie let out a sob and launched herself into Shanna's arms "B-blake-"

"What the hell did that boy do?"

"He-he-we were talking and he said not to worry about change. And then he told me I scared him because he thought I wanted to break up or I was g-g-gonna say I was pregnant" Shanna's eyes grew dark with rage.

"I'm going to straighten that boy out" Shanna went to stand up but Nellie tugged her back down.

"No, then he'll know that I'm not sick" Nellie said as more tears streamed down her face "Let me take these tests and then we'll see"

Shanna nodded and reached over and grabbed the bag. "I just kind of shoved a whole bunch of them into my basket"

"Did Michael see?" Shanna pretended to be really interested in the labeling on one of the boxes. "I'm taking that as a yes"

"I'm sorry! I thought I sent him away long enough! I really did, but then I turned around and he was there! And I had to tell him why! Or else I would have to tell him that I thought I was pregnant"

"No, I get it." Nellie said, hurt in her eyes "Just be glad it's not you"

"Nellie-" Shanna said quickly, realizing how hurt Nellie was by her comment

"Could you leave? I know you're a girl and stuff but I don't want to pee on a stick in front of you"

"Nellie-"

"I'll come out once I've done most of the tests."

"Do you need a glass of water or something…?"

"I've already got one in here, but thanks" Nellie said as she shuffled through the boxes. Shanna sighed and got up off the floor, walking to the door.

"Shout if you need me" Nellie nodded in response as she tore the first box open. Shanna sighed and shut the door behind her, slowly walking back towards the rec room.

"Hey," Michael greeted as Shanna plopped down next to him and buried her head into his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"I said something that really upset Nellie and now I think she's mad at me"

Blake looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Should I go see if she's okay?"

"No" Shanna said quickly "Girls get really emotional when they're on their periods, I'm sure she just took what I said out of context"

"What did you say?" Blake questioned

"You don't want to know"

They all went quiet and continued to watch the movie. It was about 10 minutes later when they heard a yelp and then someone yell Shanna's name. She jumped up and so did both of the guys. "Stay here" Shanna said and Michael understood but Blake was clueless.

"But what if-"

"I'll come and get you if it's bad" Shanna interrupted and then walked off towards the bathroom, knowing it wasn't good news…


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad that so many people like this story :)**

Nellie collapsed to the floor with a sob when she read the first one. She heard the second one start to beep signaling that it was also done as the tears came down none stop. Two lines were all she could see even though the pregnancy test was face down on the counter. She shrieked in shock and then yelled out Shanna's name, praying she would tell Blake not to come in.

She waited, holding her knees close to her chest, and when Shanna entered, she shut the door, locked it behind her and rushed to Nellie's side. She reached for the test which she couldn't see and flipped it over, already knowing the answer.

"Shh, Nellie, you'll be okay" Shanna said soothingly as she hugged the other girl. Nellie tried to calm down but then she thought of the test just a couple feet away made her want to cry and cry.

More beeps went off and Shanna kneeled so she could reach the 6 other test. They were all positive "They're not always right…"

"Shanna I took 7. All of them had the same result." Nellie said once she found her voice that was still kind of caught in her throat, along with her breath.

"How are you going to tell Blake?"

"I can't tell him," Nellie buried her face into her hands "he laughed at the idea. I honestly don't even know why he's still dating me! Why would he want me to be the mother of his child?"

"Nellie, that boy fell for you the moment he saw you"

"That doesn't mean he wants a child with me!" Nellie whisper shouted.

"Nellie, he's the father, he has the right to know"

Nellie sighed and a single tear fell and hit her pant leg. "I know he does, and I will tell him…eventually"

"Nellie, he'll be so upset if you keep this from him"

"I promise I'll tell him within the next week"

/

A week later during Fearlessness Week, Nellie still hadn't told him. She kept telling Shanna she would, but every time she plucked up the courage, something ruined it.

Blake was getting worried. He knew that it wasn't her period anymore. She was acting distant ever since last Friday and he wondered why. Shanna seemed to always be at her side too, which he talked to about with Michael who simply said that they became closer or something.

But Blake didn't buy it.

Then it all clicked when Aylin told all of them to get into the rec room, stat, which was easy since most of them were waiting in there due to the List Posting that was going to happen soon. Charlie, Nellie, and Aylin were all in the bottom 3 and they were waiting their fate, but Aylin gathered them before Robert could walk in.

"What's this about?" Ali questioned

"Well, this is mostly for the girls. Mostly Shanna and Nellie since they are the only ones in the house that have their boyfriends here" Nellie paled and Blake wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed form the corner of the couch.

"What is it?" Shanna piped up from beside Abraham and Michael.

"These" Aylin a handful of objects onto the small cushion that sat in front of the couch. Everyone huddled around the objects and a lot of them gas. Nellie's eyes bugged out as she saw the 7 pregnancy tests laying in front of her. She quickly met eyes with Shanna who gave her a panicked look.

"So, who's are they?" All eyes flickered to the girls.

"They're mine!" Shanna exclaimed and everyone snapped their head towards her. Michael's eyes were wide and he turned towards her

"You told me you were buying those for Nellie!"

"What?" Blake exclaimed, Nellie jumping away from him, walking over to the pregnancy tests and snatched them up.

"Don't worry, Michael, she wasn't lying. She did buy those for me"

"Nellie…you're-" Aylin started and then Nellie nodded

"I found out last week" Nellie said honestly

"The baby's Blake's right?" Lily asked and Nellie nodded quickly, knowing that Blake was watching her every move.

"Of course it is. No one else would want to sleep with me!" Nellie exclaimed, obviously offended.

Shanna sent a glare at Lily who slumped into the couch, guiltily. Nellie's eyes flickered around the group, finally landing on Blake. "Blake, please say something"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to…today actually. I swear I was!" Nellie said, eyes pooling with tears "Blake-"

"Why were you waiting a week to tell me?"

"Do you not remember what you said to me last week?" Blake shook his head "We were talking about change and then you said you thought something serious happened like I was going to break up with you or tell you I was pregnant" Nellie's tears slid down her cheeks "I couldn't tell you after that" She sighed "I'm going to go tell Robert, that way all of you are called back, no matter what"

"Nellie, you can't do that-"

"I have to" Nellie clutched the tests in her hand and started to walk out of the door. But someone tugged her hand back and pulled her into a hug. She recognized this body as Blake's and she was absolutely shocked. She looked up and he kissed her forehead.

"No you don't, Nell."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I shouldn't have said that the other night. I'm so sorry, Nellie, but I'm sure we'll get through this together" Nellie stared at him with wide eyes "What? Just because I said that doesn't mean I won't help you"

"Thank you" She whispered and hugged him tightly

"I won't let you try and get kicked off the show. Whoever's not called back, is not called back. It's based on your talent, Nell."

"I agree. One of us goes, but it's not because of what happened, it's because we did something wrong" Charlie said and smiled at Nellie softly.

And 10 minutes later, Nellie stood in the choir room hugging Charlie goodbye as he insisted that no matter what she would've told the mentors, he would've still gone home.

And as she sang the back up for Keep Holding On, she realized that he was right.

Everything happens for a reason…so maybe, just maybe, this child inside her was for the better and not the worse.

She knew this was true when Blake came up to her and kissed her forehead softly, whispering about how everything was going to be okay.

**Okay, this isn't over, even though the end of this chapter seems like it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So glad that so many people like this story :)**

**Oh! And if you're a Lily fan, you might now want to read this…**

"...And Nellie, you'll be the one, the only, Britney Spears" Nellie busted out laughing, because she was terrified that if she didn't let something out, she'd scream.

Seriously? Britney Spears? Why do they give her the 'sexy' parts? It's like they want her to screw up and be in the bottom 3.

Yep, she was going home this week…no matter if the mentors found out about her pregnancy or not.

She was screwed.

"Are you kidding me? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Nellie exclaimed and Shanna patted her back with a laugh.

She just prayed the outfit wasn't that revealing…

/

"Hey, you okay?" Nellie jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, but then she relaxed when she realized it was Blake. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" Nellie said and turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"I can tell you're upset"

Nellie groaned and buried her face into his shoulder. "Why do they give me the sexy parts?"

"Because you're sexy" Blake responded without hesitation and Nellie's head snapped up to stare at him "Come on, you do realize that that baby didn't make itself, right?" Blake joked lightly and pressed a hand to her stomach "just don't try to be sexy. Look how well that turned out for you during Sexuality week"

"Yeah, that week is still a blur"

"All of it?" Blake smirked and Nellie blushed bright red, instantly remembering what had gone down that week.

"No, not all of it" Nellie smiled softly

"Well, that's good" Blake winked and Nellie giggled softly. They had decided that they wouldn't be upset over this baby. It was going to be good for both of them. Sure, some things would make it a lot worse, like morning sickness, dance rehearsals, and trying to keep it a secret. I mean come on, they're pretty much filmed 24/7. Nellie was actually shocked that nobody had found out yet.

Blake then pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her out of her thoughts "You're going to great as Britney"

"I just pray the outfit won't be the one from her 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' music video" Nellie sighed "You know the one that made her look like a slutty school girl?"

/

Yeah, that's exactly what outfit she got for the music video. Seriously? Why couldn't one of the non-pregnant girls get Britney instead?

Honestly, she was just glad that she wasn't Lady Gaga, knowing that the meat dress would probably make her throw up.

"Nellie?" She was shocked to find that it was Aylin. She was honestly expecting Blake or Shanna.

"Yeah?" Nellie asked as she inspected herself in the mirror. Aylin smiled as she walked over to her in her Madonna costume.

"Why aren't you out there? You look hot" Aylin smirked

"I just feel like I'm…_showing_" Nellie prayed that Aylin would get it and luckily she did.

"Nellie, it's only been 3 weeks"

"I know, but usually women…like me aren't wearing Britney Spears costumes" Nellie sighed and Aylin took her hand.

"Come on, we're all waiting for you" Aylin smiled "Shanna would've come in but she thought that the smell of her meat dress would make you vomit"

"She's right" Nellie smiled softly "Thank God I'm not stuck with that dress"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be very good, would it?" Aylin smiled.

/

"And now, introducing, a girl who looks fabulous in her outfit, Nellie" Aylin announced and pulled Nellie from out of the shadows. Nellie squeaked in surprise and then saw everyone smiling. She plastered a smile on her own face and then smirked when she saw Blake walking up to her. He went to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him, and he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Boi George is gay, remember?" Nellie giggled as Blake frowned at her.

"Well, I'm sure he'd make an exception for Britney Spears" Blake smirked and then pecked her cheek

"You guys are just too adorable!" Shanna gushed from the other side of the room. Nellie sent her a sympathetic smile as wafts of the dress swept into her nose. "I know. It's bad. I've only been in it for 10 minutes, and I'm already feeling sick" Nellie smiled and buried her head into Blake's shoulder, hoping his scent would wash Shanna's away.

/

"I'm doing awful" Nellie said as she finally got a chance to talk at the video shoot.

"Okay, you're doing amazing for someone who is dancing in front of fruit" Blake smiled softly at her and ran a hand up and down her arm so she would calm down.

"I'm so in the bottom 3" Nellie groaned

/

"…And with that said, Blake you are the first called back" Robert smiled "Congratulations"

"Wow" Blake smiled "Thank you" He gave on last look at Nellie and she gave him a thumbs off. He smiled softly at her and then walked off the stage.

Nellie stood their nervously as Robert said everyone who was called back. And soon she, Abraham, Lily, and Michael stood there waiting to hear their comments. Abraham and Michael weren't good in the booth. Lily was too herself in the music video, and then it came for Nellie's turn.

"Nellie, you're performance was actually really good this week, besides some little spots where you needed to bring the confidence level up just a little more" Nellie nodded, surprised that she had done well. But one thing was confusing. If she was did well, then why was she still here and not called back. Robert opened his mouth to talk again and Nellie knew she would get an explanation "But, we found out from one of the contenders gave us this" Robert said holding up one of Nellie's pregnancy tests. Her eyes widened and tears welled up in them "And we're really disappointed that we had to find out from another competitor and not you" Nellie nodded and sniffed.

So she's in the bottom 4, not because of her confidence, but because one of the contenders, one of her _friends_ told the mentors.

"So, with that being said, Abraham, I'm sorry, but you will be performing for Ryan tonight" Nellie glanced at Abraham and saw him nodding softly. "Lily…you will also be performing for Ryan tonight" Lily nodded "Michael…" Nellie held her breath "congratulations, you're on the call back list" Michael nodded and gave Nellie a sad look as he walked off the stage.

/

"Who the hell did it?" Michael exclaimed as he burst into the rec room. Everyone looked up at him in shock and he stalked over to them

"What are you talking about?" Ali questioned

"Someone told the mentors that Nellie was pregnant. They even gave them one of the tests" Michael said and Shanna stood up to try and calm him down "Admit it now" Blake's eyes turned dark with rage and he looked around at all the faces, hoping one of them would crack under the pressure "Well, whoever did it should feel really guilty right now because the only reason Nellie's not in here right now is because she didn't tell the mentors. They even told her that her performance at the video shoot and in the studio were good except for little things. Then they brought up her pregnancy."

Everyone looked around and waited for someone to speak "Someone better speak or I'll go looking for answers"

"Blake, Nellie's our friend" Ali said softly "I don't think anyone in this room would do anything to her"

"But someone outside of this room might" Aylin commented darkly.

"So either Abraham or Lily" Michael concluded

"Not Abraham" Aylin said quickly "He wouldn't do something to Nellie that could get her in trouble. He told me that if couldn't win, who he would want to win, he said Nellie." Aylin frowned "And it does seem like something Lily would do just to get to the top"

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Michael spoke again. "Maybe she had a feeling that she was going to go home, so she went and told the mentors, to guarantee her call back"

"I think you're right"

"I think no one should offer her sympathy if she comes back and starts bawling. She probably ruined everything for Nellie" Shanna commented with a scowl.

"No, that was me who ruined everything for her. I was the one who got her pregnant." Blake sighed and put his head in his hands. "She's probably going to be kicked off now just because she's pregnant, and let's be honest, she could've gotten far if I hadn't gotten her pregnant." Ali patted his back in comfort and Aylin shook her head.

"That's not true, Blake"

"Aylin's right." Shanna smiled. "It's not your fault. Lily didn't have to go and tell the mentors"

"And I didn't have to have sex with Nellie" Blake groaned.

And the next two and a half hours were silent.

/

"Hi, I'm Nellie and I'll be singing I'm the Only One" She smiled softly, scared. Of course they had chosen her to go first and she could actually hear the mentors talking about why she was in the bottom 3. And it scared her knowing that this didn't have to do with her performance. Only her pregnancy.

She started singing, trying to be confident. Showing them that they would be making a mistake by sending her home just because of a small bump in the road.

She didn't want the song to end, knowing that she would end up crying before she left. She usually did.

She placed her hands on the microphone as she sang her last note, and then she waited for the music to stop and the criticism to start.

"Nellie, Nellie, Nellie…" Ryan said as he looked at her "What happened?" Nellie gave him a confused look "I heard you did a good job on the video shoot, but I want to know when this all started and who's the father"

Nellie cleared her throat and then leaned towards the microphone "I found out...about a week ago"

"And the father?" Nellie felt tears come to her eyes. "You're going to have to tell us, because it could be a couple of the guys."

"Blake" Nellie said softly "Blake's the father"

"YES!" Zach exclaimed and everyone looked at him "What?" He shrugged "I had a feeling those two would get together"

Nellie smiled softly at him, knowing that he was by far her favorite mentor. "So, Nellie" Ryan continued "You got to be Britney Spears and you had to wear an outfit that was showing your midriff, and you're pregnant, and you still seemed confident?"

"Um, yeah. I hated the idea, but then I realized it wasn't going to change so I might as well embrace it" Nellie said

"That's an answer I like to hear" Ryan smiled "well, you're performance was great"

"Thank you" Nellie smiled softly and then walked off the stage.

/

After all of the performances, the bottom 3 made their way to the rec room. Everyone was sitting there glaring as they walked in. Abraham and Nellie glanced at each other, wondering what was going on, but then they realized that the contenders weren't glaring at them, they were glaring at Lily.

"Why's everybody glaring at me?"

"Cut the crap, Lily" Ali said viciously

"Excuse me?" Lily stared at the girl with wide eyes

"We know it was you" Michael said with a glare

"What was me?"

"You were the one that told the mentors about Nellie!" Nellie's eyes widened as she looked at her 'friend'. She had completely forgotten about someone ratting her out.

"So what if did?"

"If you did then it was completely selfish" Aylin hissed "You knew that you were going to be in the bottom 3 so you told them, didn't you? You just wanted to make sure you were called back for next week"

"I don't get what the big idea is." Lily commented as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is a competition. And I want this so bad that I'd do anything to win"

"Including blabbing someone else's secret" Nellie said with a harsh tone "How could you do this to me? I was only in the bottom 3 because you told them!"

"Well, I hope you blew your song out of the water or else you'll be going home" Lily smirked and every stared at her in shock as she walked to the girls' room.

"What a bitch" Aylin scoffed

"Hey…where's Blake?" Nellie questioned as she sat down beside Shanna.

Everyone looked around and they were shocked to see Blake was gone "He was here a second ago!"

"He's probably just in the bathroom or something"

/

"Lily was good but she was a real diva, and it'll be hard to work with her on set. And I honestly think that she has one of the most ordinary voices here" Robert said

"I agree. And Nellie and Abraham's voices are unique and different" Zach jumped in.

"Well, it's not a question about Nellie's talent. It's about her condition"

"You act like being pregnant is an illness" Nikki huffed "And, I respect her, she's pregnant and she had to be around Shanna for 5 hours and she didn't puke once"

"What will it say if we have a girl on the show that got pregnant because_ during_ the show. We'll be screwed" Zach opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by someone clearing their throat into the microphone they looked up and Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Blake? What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to say one thing before you made your descion" Blake said softly

"Okay, what is it?"

"You can't kick Nellie off just because she's pregnant. What will that tell the viewers? That if you make a little mistake then you can't win something that means so much to you? Come on, one of your characters was pregnant on Glee, this will be just like that, but this is actually real." Blake sighed "And it's not all of her fault, it takes two to make a baby" Blake smiled softly

Ryan gave Blake one last look and then nodded "We'll take that into consideration" Ryan smiled softly "Thank you Blake"

Blake nodded and then walked off the stage once again.

/

"Where have you been?" Nellie shrieked when Blake walked back into the room and everyone looked at him with wide eyes

"Talking to the mentors"

"What?" Nellie's eyes widened

"I told them that they couldn't eliminate you just because you're pregnant"

"Blake-"

"It wouldn't be fair. Especially since it's my fault that you're pregnant"

Nellie stared up at him and then kissed him lightly "Thank you"

/

"Okay, you guys, the list is up. Go take a look" Robert smiled sadly.

The contenders stood up and hugged Nellie and Abraham, completely ignoring Lily as she opened her arms up waiting for a hug. Abraham then grasped Nellie's hand and they walked out the door, Lily trailing behind them…

**Hahaha! I'm so mean :) I'll update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad that so many people like this story :)**

Nellie took in a deep breath as she walked into the choir room. She felt tears well up in her eyes, knowing that she was most likely going home. She was glad it wasn't Abraham, he was one of her best friends, and she had thought Lily was too, but then she sold her out.

She put her head down as she stood in front of the list. She took in one last shaky breath as she looked up, waiting for her world to come crumbling down.

But it didn't.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she started to jump up and down. She stopped for a minute and made sure that she had read the list right, and she was ecstatic when she realized she had.

**Not Called Back:**

**Lily**

She was safe, Abraham was safe, and Lily was on her way out of this house. She walked out of the room and ran to the rec room where she attacked Blake with a hug.

"So, I'm guessing you got called back" Nellie giggled and nodded into his neck. "Please tell me Lily didn't" Nellie nodded again and then Blake picked her up and spun her around.

"This is great!" Nellie was set on the floor again and Blake kissed her softly

"You guys can go say goodbye to Lily now" Robert said after he had opened the door.

"We don't want to" Shanna responded with a glower "We're pretty mad at her right now"

Robert looked at all of the contenders faces and then simply nodded. "Alright. We'll do Keep Holding On, tomorrow, then"

Blake looked back down at Nellie again and kissed her forehead once Robert left. "You're here for another week"

/

"So what song did you sing?" Blake asked as Nellie lay on his chest in the boy's room. They had retreated to Blake's bed once Nellie said that she was tired.

"'I'm the Only One'"

"I bet you did amazing"

"Apparently I did, because I'm still here"

Blake smiled and kissed her hair softly "Hey Nell…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Nellie's head snapped up and she rest her chin on his chest. She searched his eyes and she smiled when she saw nothing but love "I love you too, Blake"

/

"No!" Aylin exclaimed "We've gone over this!"

"Whatever, Aylin, we all know you wish Charlie was still here"

"No, I'm glad he left because now I can focus more on the competition" Aylin said toughly and Shanna rolled her eyes

"Sure"

Nellie was the only one who heard this and she giggled as she took the glass filled with the milkshake Shanna had so graciously made for her.

Nellie was standing by the island as she chatted with all of the girls. Abraham, Michael and Blake were just sitting in the other room lounging in the other room.

"Hey, Nellie you got your milkshake, so where are all of the boys?" Ali asked with a giggle

"Ha ha, very funny" Nellie rolled her eyes playfully and took another sip.

"Hey, I thought it was funny" Shanna laughed

Nellie frowned "You guys are mean"

"Why are they mean?" A voice whispered into her ear as strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled instantly when she felt Blake's arm around her. Sure it was cliché, but she didn't care.

"They're making fun of me" Nellie pouted

"Hey Nellie, you've got your milkshake and then all the boys showed up" The girls all giggled and Blake kissed her cheek from behind her.

"You're hilarious" Nellie glared and that only caused them to laugh even more.

/

"Robert's here!" Shanna shouted the next week as Robert walked in to tell them what their homework assignment was. Everyone flooded out of the rooms and onto the couch. Robert smiled at them and then started to speak.

"So this week's theme is…" All of the contenders waited impatiently for the word to come out of his mouth. "Tenacity"

Everyone started freaking out, except for Nellie. This was not going to be good for her.

/

They ended 'Survivor' and waited to get their feedback from Amber Riley, there special guest of the week. And then everyone found out the Ali would and they congratulated her.

"But there's one more thing" Everyone turned to look at Robert "This whole video shoot will be one single take, so if one of you messes up we'll have to start all over." Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing how to take this news.

"So, we'll see you on set"

/

"I don't know if I can do this" Nellie said as she played with the hem of her 'gym shirt'. Blake was standing in front of her with a sweat suit on and a blue sweatband.

"Nellie, I believe in you" Blake said and put his hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him. "They gave you the easier part because you're pregnant" Nellie sighed

"But that's going to make me seem weaker"

"No, it's not, it's just to keep you and our baby safe"

Nellie smiled "Our baby. I like the sound of that"

"You know what, I like the sound of it too" Blake smiled and kissed her hair softly "You'll do fine. Just relax and don't think about it"

/

29 takes later, they still hadn't gotten it right. Blake was panting heavily, due to running up the bleachers 29 times, Abraham was injured, and Shanna had already puked. But surprisingly Nellie hadn't. But she had a huge headache. But she tried to ignore it as she lifted up Blake's legs for the wheelbarrow part. **(A.N. Lily's part was Shanna's instead and then Nellie took the wheelbarrow part. But the rest Shanna had her own parts and Nellie had Lily's, you know, except for the jump rope thing. Hope that makes sense! :))**

As she ran back towards the other doors she slipped (**Like Shanna)** and Blake rushed over and started to help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just slipped" Nellie said as she started to see black as everything started to get blurry. She heard Blake calling her name, but her eyes shut and she was falling against his chest. Not knowing what the hell just happened.

/

Blake tried helping Nellie open but before he could pull her to her feet, she had gone unconscious. His eyes widened as he realized this and he quickly called out to Michael since he was closest. Blake quickly wrapped his arms around Nellie and tried to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully she was.

"What's going on?" Michael asked and then his eyes widened as he saw his best friend lying across his other best friend.

"She slipped and then she passed out or something. Please go out there and tell them to cut. Nellie needs help"

Michael rushed out of the doors and Erik gave him a rude look "CUT! Michael! This is not your cue!"

"This is way more important!" Erik gave him a weird look and then Robert and Zach walked over to the two.

"Did someone else get hurt?" Zach asked with wide eyes and Michael quickly shook his head

"No, but Nellie just passed out." Zach and Robert quickly ran towards the back room and pushed open the doors to see everyone huddled around Nellie and Blake, trying to make sure she's okay. Blake looked up at them, his eyes wide with unshed tears.

"What happened?" Robert asked as the other contenders slid to the side so the two mentors could get through.

"I don't know" Blake said as a stray tear slipped down his face "She slipped and I went to help her up but after she said that she was okay, she just fainted" Shanna walked over to them and placed a cold wash cloth over her forehead. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be" Zach said as he bent down and wrapped an arm around Blake in comfort

"Does anyone know why she would've passed out?" Robert questioned

Everyone shrugged their shoulders in response "Well, has she eaten anything today?" Zach questioned and everyone looked at each other and then nodded

"She must've"

"Have any of you seen her eat something today?" Everyone looked around at each other, hoping someone would say something, but no one said a word. "There's our answer. She probably passed out due to lack of nutrition. We need to get her some food so we can feed her when she wakes up"

/

Nellie felt someone shaking her gently and then she heard muffled voices. She felt her head pound as she realized that she had passed out. Nellie's eyes fluttered open to look at her surroundings. Blake was holding her and he was staring down at her. Shanna was on her other side and the other contenders were spread out around Zach and Robert talking about the shoot.

"She's up!" Shanna squealed and Nellie winced and Shanna's eyes widened as she patted Nellie's head "Sorry, Nell"

"It-it's fine" Nellie said softly as Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Nellie hummed in response and cuddled closer to him, liking the warmth that it brought her "You haven't eaten today, have you?" Nellie's eyes snapped opened and she stared at Blake in shock. "Please don't lie and say you did because you fainted, Nell, there's really no other explanation"

"I was just…"

"Just what?" Blake asked softly, trying not to be so harsh to her considering that she just because conscious.

"Nervous, I guess. I usually don't eat that much when I'm nervous. I wasn't even hungry"

"Nells, you need to a lot now because you're eating for the baby now too"

"I know, I just-"

"Do you feel okay?"

"My head hurts super badly." Nellie confessed and Blake nodded and then looked at Shanna

"She's hungry. Really hungry" Shanna nodded and reached over to grab something that was out of her reach. She settled back down beside Nellie and Nellie was glad to see she had a granola bar. Shanna opened it as Blake helped Nellie into a sitting position. After they were both done, Shanna handed the apple to her and Nellie thanked her softly as she took a bite.

"I'm really upset with you"

"I know, I'm sorry I should've eaten" Nellie sighed and leaned into the crook of his neck.

"Not that. I'm upset that you fainted." Blake kissed her hair "Scared the hell out of me" He said sweetly as Nellie took another bite of the apple.

/

"Blake" Zach said "You had the most challenging part in the video, having to run up those bleachers so many times, and you did amazing, so with that said, you are called back." Nellie smiled proudly at him and then Blake thanked the mentors and walked off the stage.

"Ali, you are also safe" She both smiled and thanked the three people in front of her and then whelled off.

"Nellie, we're so super proud of you for stepping it up this week, even though it might've taken longer for you because of your pregnancy." Zach smiled "We told you that you could sit out for a little while so the headache would go away after you regained consciousness and you said no. And you still fabulously" Nellie smiled "So Nellie, you are called back. Congratulations"

Nellie's eyes widened in shock and then grinned "Thank you so much"

/

Blake walked back into the rec room, upset that he was the first called back. Yeah, sure, it was awesome because it meant that he stuck out to the mentors, but he wanted to see what they said to Nellie. He had been protective and careful around her ever since the video shoot, afraid that she would pass out again. She assured him that it was just hunger and lack of nutrition, but he just shook it off.

The door opened not long after Blake had sat down on the couch and he looked up to see Ali rolling in. "I know you were hoping it was Nellie"

"Ali, I-"

"I get it. I hope she's safe too." Ali smiled as she wheeled towards him "I'm pretty sure she will be considering she passed out and then after being offered a break, she didn't take it"

"I'm just afraid she'll kick her off because she's pregnant. I'm pretty sure they were going to last week, that's why I went to talk to them" Ali smiled sympathetically and patted his back just as the door opened again. Blake didn't look up this time, figuring that Nellie wouldn't come in.

But then he heard Ali squeal and he looked up and grinned when he saw Nellie standing near the door. She grinned back at him and then launched into his arms "I thought I would be in the bottom 3 because of what happened"

"You did awesome, Nell"

"If I got called back, then of course you would. I kept missing the shot" Ali said with a smile as Nellie hugged her.

"It doesn't matter the reason why we were called back. Just as long as we were" Blake smiled and Nellie leaned in and kissed him "I agree with you completely"

"I love you" Nellie whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nell" Ali just sat there with a large grin on her face as she watched the couple.

/

In the end, Abraham was the one who was eliminated. Nellie was the first person in the room and she quickly ran in and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you so much" Nellie said as he hugged her tightly

"I'll miss you too, Nellie" Abraham smiled "But I'm not as sad as I thought I'd be" He said as more people flooded into the room. Nellie pulled away so other people could hug him and then she stood off to the side with a tear stained face. "I got to be here for a while and I made awesome friends" He smiled at everyone. "I love you guys so much"

"We love you too, man" Blake smiled and then hugged him. "We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you guys too"

And then he limped off to the door as the girls cried and the guys tried not to.

/

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So just, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_/_

**This is definitely not my best chapter, but I tried to finish it quickly so you guys would know what would happen! Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one won't be 'Romanticality' yet. It'll just be random stuff that happens. Will be a little shorter than normal! Sorry guys! I'll try to update it sooner though!**

Nellie awoke a couple days after Abraham had left to a wave of nausea. She covered her hand with her mouth and darted out of her bed and towards the girls' bathroom. Luckily she made it in time. She lifted the toilet seat up and vomited a few seconds after. This was one of those moments she was glad she didn't have longer hair.

She laid her head on the toilet seat after she was done, wanting to have something cold on her forehead. She only looked up when she felt a soft hand on her back. She glanced to her right and saw Shanna's slippers.

"You okay, Nellsie?"

"No, this is probably my first morning sickness experience and I hate getting sick"

"I'm sorry" Shanna rubbed her back as she flushed the toilet with a crinkle of the nose. "But doesn't it mean that having morning sickness is good for the baby or something?" Nellie shrugged and sighed "Wow, Nellsie, you really need to get up to date on your baby facts"

"I haven't had the time" Nellie confessed "It doesn't matter right now. I'll start worrying about it once I'm eliminated"

"What do you mean? Don't you think you can win this?"

"No, not now that I'm pregnant" Nellie sighed "The only reason Lily got eliminated instead of me was because Blake went out and said that it wasn't my entire fault. The mentors love Blake. So, if they kicked me out, they would probably have to do that with Blake just to be fair." Nellie sighed once again "Oh, God, I feel sick again"

And with that said, she vomited into the toilet.

/

Blake awoke to someone banging on his door, telling him to get up. He recognized the voice as Shanna's and rolled over to pull the pillow over his head. "BLAKE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Blake groaned and snuck a peak at the clock near his bed. 7 am. Are you kidding me?

"BLAKE! NELLIE NEEDS YOU!" Blake snapped up and quickly out of bed. "BLAKE-"

"I'm up Shanna!" He exclaimed and then started to look around for his shirt. He finally found it and slipped it on over his head. He was about to run out of the run when he heard a voice.

"W-what's going on?" Michael grumbled

"Shanna said that Nellie needed me. Sorry she woke you up dude" Michael groaned and then flipped over onto his side.

"Tell her I'm mad at her now" Blake chuckled and then opened the door.

"Got it" Blake smiled and then walked out of the door. He wondered where Nellie was, so he checked the girls bedroom.

"She's in the bathroom. She started having morning sickness" Ali said nonchalantly and Blake nodded in thanks and ran towards the door of the girls' bathroom, but he stopped when he heard voices.

"No, not now that I'm pregnant" Nellie then sighed "The only reason Lily got eliminated instead of me was because Blake went out and said that it wasn't my entire fault. The mentors love Blake. So, if they kicked me out, they would probably have to do that with Blake just to be fair." Blake sighed as he realized that she thought that the only reason that she was still in this competition was because of him. He heard her gagging and he entered the room. Shanna looked up and smiled softly at him, knowing he had heard the whole thing. She stood up and patted his shoulder as she walked out. He mouthed a thank you and then sank onto the floor and started to rub Nellie's back.

Nellie finally finished and she grabbed a towel that Shanna must've gotten for her off the floor and wiped her mouth in disgust. She felt someone's hand on her back and knew it wasn't Shanna's since it was much bigger. She knew it was Blake's before she even turned around. The way the hand sent a tingle down her spine made it known.

"Shanna woke me up" Blake answered just one of the questions Nellie was asking in her mind. "I'm glad she did"

"Why?" Nellie asked softly as she rested her head on the toilet seat again.

"Well, one, you are getting sick because of our baby" Nellie smiled softly as she turned her head towards him. "And two because I heard what you were talking about with Shanna" Nellie's eyes widened and she turned away from him. "Nellie, you're not still here because of me. You're still here because you're talented."

"Blake…we both know that I would've been kicked off during Theatricality week if you hadn't of gone out there"

"There was a chance, but you're still here because they decided that eliminating you just because you're pregnant is rude. You weren't in the bottom 3 last week. You know why?"

"Because I passed out and everyone felt bad for me" Nellie said sarcastically and Blake shook his head and then wrapped his around her.

"No, because even though you passed out, you wouldn't take a break. You were determined to finish your part. You kept trying and you didn't give up just because you're pregnant or just because you fainted due to lack of food"

"Blake-"

"Listen to me, Nell, you're talented, that's why you're still here. It's not because of me. I have nothing to do with your gift of singing anything and making it sound perfect" Nellie blushed. "And I'm honestly hoping that our baby will have a great singing voice"

"Well, the baby has you as a father, and you sing too, so…" Nellie trailed off with a smile.

Blake smiled back at her and kissed her forehead "I love you, Nellie"

"I love you too, Blake" She said as she looked back up at him. "I would kiss you right now, but I think I'm going to puke again" Nellie said and leaned back over the toilet

"Way to ruin the moment" Blake teased and she 'accidently' threw her hand back and hit him. He chuckled and rubbed her back as she threw up again.

**Not very long, but just wanted to get it up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"ROBERT'S HERE!" Blake shouts as he sits on the couch with Nellie cuddled up to him. The other contenders rush into the room and sit on the white couch and look up at Robert, waiting to hear the theme.

"Okay, I bet you're all wondering what the theme is" Everyone nodded excitedly and Robert smiled "The theme is….Romanticality!" Everyone got excited, including Nellie. This was something she could work with. "Now, your homework is 'More Than Words' by Extreme" Everyone started freaking out yet again "And one other thing" The contenders quickly hushed and looked at Robert once more "The writer of the song and lead guitarist of Extreme will be here to back you up on the guitar"

"That's awesome!" Aylin exclaimed

"As usual, it's up to you to decide who sings what and your choreography" Robert started handing out lyrics sheets. "And then you'll be judged by a very special guest tomorrow" Robert stepped back and smiled once more "Good luck"

"Okay, I think that we should keep the choreography simple" Aylin said and everyone agreed. "Maybe we should break into pairs and create our own little story" Everyone else nodded in agreement and then everyone started looking at each other to confirm their partners.

"So, I guess my partner's Aylin" Ali chirped "Since we're the only two that don't have our boyfriends in this competition" Aylin smiled and high fived her.

"So, let's see who will sing what"

/

"And I heard you lost your virginity to this song" Everyone laughed and looked over at Robert to see what he said.

Robert laughed and then nodded "Yeah" That only made them laugh harder. "Okay, our guest for today is part of the most popular couples on Glee, and he's had to do a lot with Romanticality"

"Darren Criss" Nellie whispered to Shanna who simply giggled "It better be Darren Criss"

They all watched with wide eyes as Darren Criss entered the room. And that was the moment when all of the girls literally freaked out. Aylin jumped up and started to dance around and Ali squealed in delight, while Nellie and Shanna tried to keep it down knowing that it might piss off their boyfriends.

But dear God, Darren was just so perfect.

"Hi!" Darren exclaimed "I can't wait to see your performance. But first I want to say that being romantic is about being vulnerable; it's about opening yourself up to someone else. And when you do, it's truly beautiful"

Blake and Michael sent each other a look; because they were both pretty sure all of the girls literally swooned.

"Okay! Let's see it!"

Everyone got up and moved the chairs to their respective areas and then the music started.

/

"Aylin and Ali, you made a bold choice, you know kissing each other, but at times your performance was so serious that it was on the verge of being melodramatic" Aylin and Ali nodded, taking their criticism well. "Michael and Shanna, I thought you guys were also pretty serious, but it was done well enough that it just seemed perfect" Shanna smiled brightly at Darren and Michael nudged the back of her chair with his foot. Shanna shot him a look and Michael rolled his eyes at her "And finally, Nellie and Blake, I have to say that I liked your 'story' the best. You two were playful and it was really romantic so you nailed the theme"

"So, Darren, who will you be picking as the winner?" Robert asked and Darren smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Don't get me wrong, but I think the one who conveyed 'Romanticality the most was probably…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Nellie"

Nellie looked at him in shock but then grinned "Wow, thank you" She tried not to smile too much because she could feel Blake's eyes on her.

"So, Nellie, you know by now that you will get a one on one mentoring session with Darren" Nellie grinned and she swore she heard Aylin mutter something along the lines of "Lucky bitch"

"And instead of a standout moment in the music video, you will get to choose your partner" Nellie smiled and turned towards Blake and without any hesitation she spoke.

"Blake" Blake smiled at her and then sent her a wink that made her go slightly red.

Darren grinned and then turned towards Blake. "So, Blake, you will be with Nellie." Blake nodded and then Darren looked at the other contenders "So, that means that I have to pair up the rest of you" He looked at Aylin and smiled "Aylin, you were partnered with Ali for the homework assignment, so let's shake it up and partner you with Shanna."

"I knew it!" Aylin exclaimed and everyone laughed. Shanna looked at Aylin in shock, upset that she wasn't with Michael, but she was still happy with her partner. And she would rather Ali be with Michael than Aylin…

"So, that leaves Michael and Ali" Michael and Ali smiled at each other and then they all focused their attention on Darren.

"And you must be wanting to know the song is" Everyone kept their eyes locked on Darren and he smiled "We Found Love by Rihanna" And that was the moment when everyone freaked out.

"I love that song!" Ali piped up with a squeal.

"The concept of the video is you're a group of teenagers in weekend detention and once the teacher leaves, you sneak off and have your own little moment with your partner." Robert smiled "So, I guess we'll see you at the shoot"

/

"Hi Nellie!" Darren smiled and stood up as she walked over

"Hey, Darren" Nellie smiled as Darren hugged her and then they sat down across from her.

"So, before we get started, I just have one question" Nellie smiled

"Okay…ask away"

"Are you and Blake together?" Nellie blushed and absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. Once she realized she had done this she grinned and nodded

"Yeah, we are. We've been dating for a little more than a month now and I'm actually pregnant with his child"

Darren grinned "Really?! Aww, that's so sweet" Nellie giggled at his child-like factor "Okay, so back to the session-"

/

"How was your mentoring session?" Blake rolled his eyes and Nellie smirked

"Fine…why?" Nellie placed a hand on his head and then tousled his hair "Is Blakey a little jealous?" She smirked even more as he pouted and shook his head.

"No" Blake grumbled and Nellie laughed

"Relax, Blake, Darren has a girlfriend" Blake's head snapped up and he glared at her.

"So, if Darren didn't have a girlfriend, you would go for it?" Blake raised and eyebrow and Nellie rolled her eyes

"Blake, you need to calm down. You're my boyfriend. I love you. Hell, you're the father of my child"

"Got that right" Blake muttered and Nellie placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"And even if Darren would ever show interest in me, I wouldn't give him a second glance, because I have you"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Nellie smiled and their lips met once more.

/

"Blake, it's fine" Nellie said as she sat beside him on the couch near the recording booth. She rubbed his shoulders and he sighed as he put his head in his hands

"No, it's not Nell. It's getting down the finale and they are looking for any reason to put you in the bottom 3, and I just gave them a reason"

"You never know, someone could do worse than you" Nellie said, a vacant look in her eye as she got an idea.

/

The next day came and went, and before Nellie and Blake knew it, they were filming their part of the video.

"Nellie" Zach hollered and she spun away from Blake to look at him "Could you come here for a second?" Nellie nodded and walked towards him, stopping just a couple feet in front of him. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Nellie asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I heard you nailed the homework assignment and you were great in choreography…but you're not doing very well during this shoot" Zach sighed "I thought you would do really well with the theme this week, but…you aren't"

"I honestly don't know" Nellie shrugged "I guess I'm just kind of nervous"

"What do you mean? You can't possibly be nervous with Blake as your partner" Zach smiled "He's your boyfriend"

"I know, I'm just, you know…nervous that I might be in the bottom 3 again"

"Well, not to be rude, but you will be if you keep seeming so distant"

"Got it, I'll try to be better" Nellie gave him a thumbs up.

"Great, because I don't want to have to see you in the bottom 3 again. You're voice is…fantastic, but I don't want to fight with Ryan about having you stay"

"What do you mean?" Nellie asked with wide eyes

"Ryan almost got rid of you in Fearlessness week, but I begged him to give you another week. And then the next week when he found out you were pregnant, I convinced him to let you stay"

Nellie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face "Thank you so much" and before Zach knew it, he was being hugged by the girl.

/

"What was that about?" Blake asked as Nellie walked back over to him.

"Oh, Zach was just telling me to step it up a little" Nellie smiled "He also told me that he didn't want to see me in the bottom 3 again because the last couple times I was there, he had to fight to keep me in the competition"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Nellie smiled "Apparently he doesn't want to see me go"

Blake looked at her and then raised an eyebrow "What else did he say?"

"He told me that he kind of thought I would nail this assignment but I'm doing as good as he thought I would be doing"

Blake looked at her skeptically for a moment and then a light bulb went off in his head. Nellie went to go back to her starting spot, but Blake grabbed her wrist. "You need to stop"

Nellie furrowed her brows in confusion "Stop what?"

"Sabotaging yourself so that I won't be in the bottom 3" Nellie looked up at him in shock

"I'm not doing that-"

"Don't lie" Blake said sternly "You won the homework assignment, you did great in the recording booth, and now you're not doing good on the shoot. And you're doing it on purpose"

"I-"

"Nellie, please"

"Blake, I have to"

"Why? Because I messed up? It's fie Nellie, I had a really poor performance, and if I'm in the bottom 3, that's fine. I deserve it"

"No, you don't!" Nellie whisper screamed at him "You've been so good this whole competition and you don't deserve to be eliminated for something so stupid" Nellie took a step away from him. "That's what you did when you thought that I would be eliminated for being pregnant"

"Nellie, that's different-"

"How? You saved my ass, now I'm just returning the favor" she said coldly and the pulled her wrist out of his grasp and stalked over to her spot.

/

"So, congratulations Michael and Ali, you are both called back" Michael sent a worried look at Shanna, but smiled politely in thanks. "Now, we went over the four of you for a long time"

Nellie looked over at Blake and he simply glared at her, still angry that she would risk her spot in the competition for him. Blake only looked away from her when Nikki looked at him and started talking to him.

"Blake, you've been at the top since the beginning. And it really disappointed me when you didn't do so well in the recording booth. You can't do harmonies, and that's really want most of Glee is" Blake nodded in reply and then the mentors went on to talk about Aylin and Shanna's performance. Then they came to Nellie.

"I told you on the shoot that I thought you would do better with this week's assignment. Because you did great on the homework assignment and great in choreography, but in the video shoot…you just crumbled" Nellie nodded and cast a glance at Blake.

"So, with that said, Aylin, I'm sorry, but you will be performing for Ryan tonight" Aylin nodded with a small frown. Robert then turned towards Shanna who had tears streaming down her face. "Shanna, I'm sorry, but you will also be doing a last chance performance tonight" Shanna nodded and then sniffled "Blake…" Both Nellie and Blake held their breaths "Congratulations, you're on the callback list"

Nellie smiled at him, but then it faltered slightly when she realized Blake wasn't moving. "Blake, you're on the callback list, you may go back with Michael and Ali" Nikki said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" And that's when everyone on the stage looked at him in shock. The mentors were all looking at each other, trying to figure out what was happening and Aylin and Shanna were looking at each other, seeing if one of them knew what was going on. Nellie on the other hand, continued to keep and eye on Blake as he just stood there.

"Why can't you?" Zach asked as he sent another look at Robert and Nikki.

"Because I deserve to be in the bottom 3"

"Blake, don't fight us, you were just called back"

"But I shouldn't be"

"What do you mean?" Blake cast a look at Nellie who was pleading with him to just walk off the stage, but he simply shook his head at her.

"Because the person that doesn't deserve to be in the bottom 3 right now is Nellie" This gave the mentors mixed emotions, that kind of saw that coming, but they were also a bit shocked.

"Why?"

"Because she knew I was upset of how bad I did in the recording booth, so she purposely did bad at the video shoot so I would look better" Nellie looked down at her sneakers and she knew that everyone in the room was now staring at her.

"Nellie…is that true?" Robert asked

"No" She lied and Blake walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her

"Tell them the truth, Nell" He whispered and she looked up at the 3 mentors with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, fine, it is true" She said and then sniffed "Blake deserves to be called back for another week. He messed up once and he doesn't deserve to be in the bottom 3"

"But you don't need to take my place"

"Nellie, it was very sweet of you to do that, and also very cute, but you were faking, so I have to say that Blake is also in the bottom 3. Nellie, you are now on the callback list" Zach smiled softly

"But-"

"Nellie, don't argue" Blake released her and spun her towards the left side of the stage "Go" He urged and she finally sighed and walked off the stage.

Oh, God…

Why'd she have to listen to him and tell the damn truth?

**Two chapters in one night :) Whoo! Well, technically morning since it's almost 2….but whatever…I updated the story like everyone's asked me to :) Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully this chapter will make everyone happy :) I have plans for the next chapter as well, so…yeah!**

**To the story!**

Nellie walked into the rec room and she smiled sadly at Michael, knowing he was scared for Shanna. T would've been Blake coming back, but he ratted me out"

"What do you mean?" Ali piped up

"I was doing bad on the video shoot, so he would look better, but he found out and when the mentors said he was called back, he told them I was faking it" Nellie walked over and sat beside Michael, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shanna will be fine"

"So will Blake" Michael smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder with a small sigh.

"You know, not to be rude, but I hope Aylin gets eliminated" Nellie and Michael both looked at her in shock "We're really good friends, but I ship Blellie and Michanna" Nellie smiled and let out a breathless laugh. Michael chuckled "So, I don't want to see Blake or Shanna leave"

"I love Aylin, she's an awesome friend, but I hope that she leaves. Shanna's one of my best friends, and I love Blake. I would be out of the competition right now if it weren't for him"

Everyone was silent for a long time after that comment…

/

The door opened and the 3 of them walked in. Michael was the first up as he rushed over to Shanna and hugged her tightly. Nellie was about to get up and hug Blake, but he slumped onto the couch beside her before she even got the chance. Aylin sighed as she walked over and sat beside Ali.

"We all sucked" Blake groaned as he laid his head on the back of the couch. Nellie adjusted herself so her legs were lying over Blake's lap. She placed her hand in Blake's hair, hoping to calm him down. As she did this he sighed and closed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I was too nervous because I didn't have you out there with me. I've never done a last chance performance alone and I just screwed it up"

"I forgot a line of my song" Aylin said as she rubbed her temples

Shanna sighed as she and Michael sat a few feet away from Nellie and Blake. "At least you only forgot one line. I only sang like 3 lines correctly" Michael wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I bet you sounded great though" He said comfortingly. Shanna smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his knee in thanks.

"I wouldn't be shocked if he kicked us all off" Aylin said honestly and Blake and Shanna both nodded in agreement.

"Don't say that!" Ali exclaimed "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't have enough people for the next two weeks"

"He wouldn't have to kick someone off next week" Everyone thing was quiet and then Nellie looked at Blake with sorrow filled eyes.

"Blake, you should've let me do the last chance performance"

"No, Ryan would've probably had some stupid excuse to eliminate you"

"But I'd rather leave than have you leave"

"Nellie-"

Blake was interrupted by the door to the rec room opening. Everyone's eyes snapped towards Robert who was now standing in front of them with sad eyes. "The list is up, go take a look"

The 6 contenders stood up and started hugging each other. And then, they ended up having a group hug. "I just want you guys to know that you really are my best friends" Blake smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Nellie's temple.

"Please don't say things like that." Nellie said as tears started to drip down her face.

Blake hugged her one last time and then pulled away and wrapped his arms around Shanna and Aylin. "I love you guys!" Shanna shouted out just as the 3 of them walked out of the door.

Michael had tears streaming down his face and then Nellie embraced him. Then Ali frowned and wheeled over to them.

/

Blake didn't want to leave, he didn't want Shanna to leave, he didn't want Aylin to leave…why couldn't they all just win already?

Blake approached the list and drew in a shaky breath…this wasn't going to be good no matter who was not called back…

He stopped in front of the list and he felt the camera on his face as he looked at the list.

And once he saw it, his hand flew to his mouth in shock.

/

Aylin approached the list with tears already in her eyes. She didn't want to go home, and she didn't want Blake or Shanna to go home either. She loved them. They were her best friends…why did this have to be so hard? Why'd they have to be such good friends?!

She walked up to the list and braced herself for whatever was going to happen. Knowing she would end up crying either way.

And she was right when she saw the name on the list. And that's when she started to sob.

/

Shanna sniffled as she walked closer and closer to her fate. She didn't want to leave Michael and she didn't want to leave the competition. But she didn't want Aylin to leave, because she deserved this too. And she really didn't want Blake to leave Nellie.

Worst bottom 3 ever.

She looked up at the list and she let out a cry. This couldn't be happening!

/

**Called Back:**

Michael

Ali

Nellie

Shanna

Blake

**Not Called Back**

Aylin

/

Blake and Shanna were the first to walk into the choir room and Shanna embraced Aylin first. "I don't want you to go!" she sobbed "You're my lesbian partner!" Aylin chuckled

"Hey! She's my lesbian partner too!" Ali exclaimed as she wheeled over to the two. Nellie giggled slightly as she pulled Aylin into a hug

"Sorry I never got to see what it was like to be you're lesbian partner" Aylin laughed.

"It's okay, I'm sure Blake would kill me if I turned his baby mama into a lesbian" That they all laughed at and then Aylin hugged Michael and then Blake. Then she looked at all of them "You four" She pointed to Nellie, Shanna, Blake, and Michael. "Keep each other happy" The four of them laughed and then Aylin turned to Ali "And you, I know you can take care of yourself"

"Got that right" Ali said as she high fived her.

"I love you guys" Aylin smiled as she walked towards the door "Good luck. I'm rotting for all of you"

"We'll miss you" Shanna sniffled

"I'll miss you too…but on the bright side, I get to see my boyfriend now" They all laughed as they watched her walk out the door.

/

_Nothing you can say  
Nothing you could do  
There's not other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_/_

**Short chapter, but I have big plans for the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer chapter :)**

"You kind of do" Ali said in agreement and Shanna cheered in triumph. Nellie rolled her eyes and took another sip of her juice. "See!" Ali squeaked and Nellie quickly looked down at her mug, wondering if she really did.

"I do not!" She exclaimed defensively and Shanna laughed

"Nellie, embrace it"

"No!"

"You drink everything like a little mouse!"

"Mice can't hold mugs, so therefore, I don't drink everything like a mouse" Nellie huffed and set her mug down.

"No need to get so defensive!" Shanna smiled brightly "It's cute" Ali nodded in agreement "You look like a cute little animal"

"I remind you of a mouse, Shanna, it could be a lot better…can't I remind you of a…I don't know…a cat or something?"

Shanna laughed "Why a cat?"

"Because they're cuter than mice! Mice are related to rats and I hate rats!"

"One time, my cat brought a mouse into our house and he ran into our basement and it was so cute because he put his little tiny paws over his eyes and acted as though if he couldn't see us, we couldn't see him!" Shanna exclaimed and Ali and Nellie both looked at her with weird expressions "What?"

"Seriously, you're way too innocent for your own good" Nellie said and took another sip of her juice and smirked at Shanna's expression.

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are" Ali said with a laugh and Shanna scoffed

"I am not! And I'll prove it to you" Shanna huffed

"How?" Ali asked and then Shanna smirked and stalked out of the kitchen. Ali and Nellie exchanged a look and then quickly followed her. They then exchanged more confused looks when Shanna marched into the boys' bedroom where Michael and Blake were laying down on their beds, chatting.

"Hey" Blake smiled "What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow as Shanna approached Michael.

"Oh my God!" Nellie exclaimed, eyes wide. "She wouldn't!"

Michael looked between Nellie and Shanna as she drew closer. "Wouldn't wha-" The other 3's mouths dropped open as Shanna pretty much lunged at him and pressed her lips on his.

"Holy crap!" Ali exclaimed after the shock wore off.

"So, I'm the mouse, and Shanna's the freaking panther!" Ali let out a giggle at Nellie's comment and then Shanna pulled back with a smirk.

"I told you I'm not innocent"

"Have you ever had sex?" Blake questioned and Shanna turned on him "It's a legitimate question! Michael was probably wondering too, but he didn't want to ask!" Shanna rounded on Michael and he looked away from her.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. I'm saving myself for marriage"

"I was doing that too…" Nellie trailed off "Thanks a lot, Blake" Blake let out a laugh and then threw his arms up in defense.

"You could've stopped me!"

"No, I couldn't have!"

"Why not?" Blake smirked

"Screw you!" Nellie frowned "You know why"

Blake let out a laugh "She's right…I do know why" Nellie slapped his arm and he winced "Oww! Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

"Aww, you guys already act like an old married couple."

"Well, we do have a child…but we're not that old" Blake said and tugged Nellie onto the bed with him.

"Hey! We could be younger"

"Yeah, just be thankful you're not 16" Ali smirked and then looked at the two couples. "Did anyone else realize that I'm a 5th wheel?"

"What?" Shanna asked with a laugh.

"You guys are each apart of a couple…I'm just here…awkwardly" Ali explains

"You're not awkward! Nellie's the awkward one!" Shanna exclaimed and Nellie sent her a glare "What?" Shanna shrugged "It's a fact!"

Nellie sighed "That it is" Blake chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple.

/

"And this week's theme is….Actability" Like always, everyone freaked out. Especially Blake and everyone knew exactly why. And they all knew that they were screwed… "Your homework assignment is…" Everyone watched him in anticipation "Addicted to Love, by Robert Palmer" One person cheered…Michael. "Only Michael knows it…"

"Yes! This is awesome!" Michael exclaimed

"Well" Robert laughed "Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow with a guest mentor who is one of my favotire stars of Glee" And with that he left.

/

Everyone freaked as they saw Dianna Agron walk in…especially the guys…because let's face it, Dianna is incredibly beautiful. But Shanna and Nellie honestly didn't have a problem with their boyfriends' ogling the blonde.

I mean they did the same thing last week with Darren…so they kind of guessed that they were even…

/

So, their choreography didn't matter. They ended up standing in a line and acting the emotion that was given to them. Michael got determination, Blake got anger, Ali got excitement, Shanna got anxiousness, and Nellie got sorrow.

They all did great.

And Dianna said that, and then followed it by saying that she was going to have a really hard time choosing a winner.

"This is so hard!" Dianna laughed "But I have to say that Michael was the winner" Shanna looked behind her and grinned at him and Blake fist bumped him.

"Wow, thank you"

"Now, this music video is going to be a little different. You will be recording vocals, but instead of making an actual music video, you'll be making a movie trailer" Okay, that shocked everyone. "The movie is called 'Perfect', titled after Pink's hit song, and it's about 5 teenagers on their summer vacation." Everyone nodded, still following. "So, Erik assigned you each a role and he will be asking you to improvise on the shoot"

"Okay…so first is Nellie" Dianna smiled "You're a girl that has a very…conservative family…they have to have everything _perfect _and they've forbade you to date anybody, but you go against their wishes and start to date the quarterback…but you end up becoming pregnant"

"Of course" Nellie said as an off-hand comment, but not in a rude way. She was kind of expecting it.

"Blake" Dianna smiled "You're the quarterback" Blake smiled back at her "Everyone thinks you're cool, and you're so awesome, but in reality, you're just…not a nice guy" Blake nodded, actually happy with his role. "Now, Michael, you're a football player on Blake's team, and you're best friends with him. But then you start to fall in love with Nellie"

"Whoa, love triangle" Ali piped up.

Nellie could already tell that this was not going to be good.

And she was way too busy to focusing on that that she had barely heard what Shanna and Ali's rolls.

/

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nellie questioned nervously as she looked at the blonde.

"Nellsie, it's fine. It's just acting. Plus, you're my best friend. I know you wouldn't never actually kiss Michael if it wasn't for the acting. It's your role, you don't have a choice" Shanna smiled

Nellie opened her mouth to respond but then she heard shouting from the kitchen. "BLAKE! IT'S JUST ACTING!"

Nellie looked at Shanna with wide eyes and they raced into he kitchen where Blake was glaring at Michael and Michael was trying to calm him down, but that obviously wasn't working. Nellie hurried over to Blake and placed an arm on his bicep "Hey…what's going on in here?"

"Blake's mad because we have to kiss on the shoot" Michael explained to Nellie "Which he shouldn't be! Because I love Shan, and you love Blake, and we've never had feelings for each other!"

"Blake, seriously, it's just acting"

"Is it, Nell?" Blake asked as he turned to her angrily. "I remember you telling me that you had a crush on Michael during the first couple of weeks"

"What?!" Shanna exclaimed in a shrill voice. Nellie's eyes widened and she turned towards Shanna.

"I'll explain that!" Nellie turned back towards Blake, who was fuming by now.

"I can't believe you're okay with this!" Blake shouted at Shanna

"Blake-"

But Blake had already stalked out of the room…

/

The rest of the day, and most of the next day were filled with silence. Ali felt awkward and she was only a little aware what was going on. Nellie continued to try and talk to Blake, but he avoided her at all costs, which didn't help her stress level at all.

Every scene had been shot except the scene where Blake yelled at Nellie, and Nellie was terrified. Ali continued to rub her back and tell her it was going to be fine, but no matter what the blonde said to her, it didn't make her feel better.

It was incredibly awkward when Nellie and Michael had to film their make out scene, and Blake and Shanna were watching like hawks a few feet away.

"Okay guys!" Erik shouted "We just need the Nellie and Blake scenes, and then we can be done" Nellie rushed over to Blake and clutched his hand.

"Can I just say something real quick?"

Blake looked down at her and ripped his arm out of her grasp, shaking his head as he did so "I really just want to get this scene over with"

"Blake-"

Erik turned to Nellie first "So, Nellie, you improvise all your lines, but I need you to say that you're pregnant at one point. Can you do that?" Nellie nodded and Erik then turned towards Blake. "Okay, Blake, I want you to improvise as much as you can, just be sure to get into your anger. I want to see Darth Blake"

"I think I can do that" Blake said as he gritted his teeth. Nellie flinched slightly at his stern face and she sat on the hay. She prepared herself for what this would feel like.

"AND ACTION!"

"I saw you on the Ferris Wheel" Blake clenched his fists and Nellie realized she would have no problem with crying for this scene. "With Michael"

"Blake-"

"What were you doing with him?!"

"He was comforting me" Nellie whimpered, looking down

Blake took a step closer to her and he got in her face, his voice raising. "So you're having problems with me" His voice is cold and flat, and then it raises as he freaks out and starts yelling "So you seek comfort from my best friend?!"

"Blae, you don't understand-"

"I think I understand perfectly" Blake growled "We're over, Nellie" Nellie let out a sob, she couldn't help the hurt ripple through her as she realized this actually could be his real words, not just his improv.

"I'm pregnant" Nellie spoke as he started walking away. And when he turned around, she was suddenly glad that he had taken the news so well when she had _actually _told him.

"AND CUT!" Erik shouted and Nellie quickly stood up and rushed off, tears still sliding down her face. Blake watched her go and then he realized that she was carrying his baby and he couldn't put her through all of this stuff. So, he ran off to her, passing a hugging Michael and Shanna, and a sad looking Ali, who gave him a sympathetic look as he ran passed her.

"Nellie" Blake breathed as he finally reached her. She turned towards him, her eyes red and swollen, tears still flowing, and it literally broke his heart. Blake quickly enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He placed a hand on the back of her hand and dragged his fingers through her short hair. "Shh, it's okay…I'm so sorry if I scared you. I was just really worked up"

"You were scary…yeah, but that's not why I'm crying"

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Did you mean it or was it improv?" Nellie said vaguely and it made Blake pull away so he could look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned with a soft expression.

"When you said we were over…" And Blake's eyes widened as he realized what she had meant. But, Nellie still went a little more into detail "was it just improv, or are you actually breaking up with me?"

"Nellie, Nellie, Nellie" Blake said and tugged her closer. "You're carrying my child…I'm not just going to break up with you" Nellie them buried her face in Blake's chest and he felt his shirt get soaked with tears.

"Is that the only reason why you're still with me?"

"What?" Once again he pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eye and wipe away her stray tears with his soft thumb. "Nell, that's crazy. Why would you think that?"

Nellie sniffled as she looked anywhere but at him. "I don't know" She whispered

"Nellie, please tell me why you think that"

"I-I" Nellie started and then Blake squeezed her arm and she looked up, shaking slightly "I just guess that I never got why you were dating me, even before the baby, but now I feel like you're just staying with me because you got me pregnant" Blake thought of a response and then realized he had a perfect one.

He simply covered her lips with his.

When he pulled back her eyes were still squeezed shut and her arm was clutching his bicep. "Nell, I love you. I would be with you no matter what happened. I'm not just with you because I got you pregnant. I care so much about you and I'm so sorry that I was overreacting, making you thin that I was going to actually break up with you"

"Blake…" Nellie whimpered as she then let out a soft sob "I love you so much, I don't want to lose you"

"I love you too, Nellie" Blake said and kissed her forehead lightly. "And you won't lose me. I promise"


	10. Chapter 10

**Not very eventful, but then next one will be :)**

"Hey, Nellsie…can I talk to you for a second?"

Nellie looked up and smiled when she saw Shanna standing in kitchen entry way. "Sure, what's up? Are you still mad, because if you are, the kiss meant nothing-"

"No, I'm not mad, and I get that you guys didn't feel anything" Shanna trailed off and sat down beside Nellie. "I just have a quick question…"

"Okay…shoot" Nellie said, puzzled as to what she would ask.

"When did you like Michael, because I'm going to feel so bad if I started dating him when you still liked him" Nellie's eyes widened as she saw the sadness on Shanna's face.

"No, Shanna, that's not what happened at all!" Nellie exclaimed "I lied"

"About what?"

"Having feelings for Michael…I just told Blake that to see if I would get a big reaction…we started dating the next week" Nellie sighed "I lied to make him jealous, I'm not proud, but I just wanted to see if he…cared enough to get jealous"

Shanna smiled softly and surprised Nellie with a hug. Nellie quickly returned it, glad that she got her best friend back. "Come on, let's go spend some time with our lovely boyfriends before the reveal of the final 3" Shanna grabbed Nellie's hand and pulled her up and out of the girls' bedroom and out to the rec room.

/

"It's been so fun working with you, and we want you to know that we love and believe in each and every one of you" Shanna had tears in her eyes, Nellie was sniffling beside Blake, and Ali was biting her lip to stop the tears.

"You guys are so talented and all of you deserve to win this, but sadly only 1 can" Robert smiled "So, with that said, we would like to tell you that you will all be performing for Ryan tonight" Their faces were etched with expressions of shock and fear. "And it won't only be Ryan and the three of us tonight..." More fear scattered over their features. "It will also be the rest of the writers from Glee"

Everyone looked at them with eyes filled with even more fear as Robert finished.

"So, I guess it's time for you guys to get your songs" Nikki smiled and looked at Ali who was at the end of the line. "Ali, you're song will be 'Here's to Us, but Halestorm" Ali smiled and clapped, clearly okay with her song. "Shanna" Shanna smiled brightly, wanting to hear her song so badly "you're song is…Fighter by Christina Agulara"

"Yes!" Shanna cheered and Nellie smirked. Shanna often sung this under her breath and sometimes, when Nellie was waiting for her to finish in the bathroom, she would hear her singing it in the shower.

Nikki smiled and then turned to Michael "Michael, you're song is a slowed down version of 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun', like the version Cory sang on Glee"

"Sweet" Michael grinned

"Blake, you're song is 'I'm Still Standing' by Elton John" Blake gave her a confused look "never heard it?"

"I don't think so, but I bet I'll recognize it once I hear it" Blake forced a smile, now scared.

"And Nellie" Nikki smiled and Nellie smiled back at her, anxious. "You're song is 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele"

"Oh, wow"

"What's wrong?" Robert questioned

"I know the song, but it's pretty difficult, you know, it's Adele"

"Well, if you can nail a Beyoncè song, I'm sure you can handle this Adele song" Zach smiled "No, you have two hours!"

/

"Hey!" Nellie exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around his waist as Michael walked out onto the stage.

"H-hi"

"Are you nervous?" Nellie questioned and he spun around to look at her.

"I'm freaking out" Blake said quietly "The one time I wasn't freaking out was when we did our duet, because you were up there with me…now I can't even-"

Nellie brought his head down to hers and crashed their lips together. She pulled back and smiled up at him "You'll be fine. I know you'll be fine"

"How are you not nervous?" Blake asked "How come you never seem nervous?"

"Because, I know I have don't have time to be nervous" Blake raised an eyebrow and then Nellie continued "I need to nail my song so Ryan will see how much I want to be here. And if I nail it, and I get to stay, that means I'm still here with you"

"I love you so much" Blake said and hugged her tightly

"Good, because I love you too"

/

"Good luck" everyone said as Nellie walked out onto the stage. She smiled in thanks and adjusted her dress and then walked onto the stage.

"I'm Nellie and I'll be singing 'Chasing Pavements'"

/

"God, she sounds incredible" Shanna grinned at Blake when she softly nudged him.

"Doesn't she always?" He responded and she giggled

"You're so in love with her"

"I know"

"You guys will be perfect parents" She smiled "Don't act like you haven't been worrying. I know you've been freaking out over the fact you're going to be a father at 19" Blake gave her a weird look and she squeezed his shoulder "Nellie's been freaking out too…like a lot. She thinks she's not going to be a good mother"

"Of course she'll be a good mother" Blake said, casting his eyes back towards the stage, where his girlfriend was belting out notes.

"I know she will…everyone knows she will…except for her…"

Nellie's song ended and she cast one last smile at the people judging her and then she walked off stage and then they knew it was Blake's turn.

Blake embraced Nellie as soon as she was off the stage and swung her around. "You were perfect"

"Thank you"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a perfect mom to our little baby" Blake smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach "There's no doubt about it"

"And you're doing to be the perfect dad" Nellie grinned and then one of the crew members told Blake to go out on stage "You'll do great, Blake, I know you will."

/

Time really flew by and soon, the remaining 5 were lounging in the rec room, waiting for Robert to come through the door and announce that the list was up.

"Guys, this is it…this is the last elimination…next week is the finale" Ali grinned "

"This has been crazy" Michael said and looked around at everyone.

"Ooh! I think while we're waiting for the list to be posted, we should go around and say what week was our favorite! Or what music video! Or what homework assignment!" Shanna exclaimed and everyone nodded with smiles. "I'll start! I think my favorite week was the first week. Everything was so new, and I won the homework assignment" She smiled "Michael, you go next!"

"I think my favorite week would probably be…this week. I liked how we did the movie trailer thing and I liked winning the homework assignment" Michael smiled "Ali, you go next"

"I liked Theatricality. I liked the night shoot and seeing everyone dressed up. It was fun"

"So, pretty much everyone has picked the week they won the homework assignment" Blake summarized

"You're just mad that you haven't won a homework assignment" Nellie teased and he pouted at her and she rolled her eyes playfully and settled back further into the couch. "But, you should've waited to hear my favorite"

"Was it 'Vulnerability'?" Blake joked, but he had a tint of seriousness in his words.

"No, actually it wasn't. I liked Adaptability the most"

"You were in the bottom 6 that week" Shanna pointed out

"Yeah, I know, and I got to do my duet with Blake" Blake grasped her hand and smiled down at her.

"I think you're just saying that to make me feel better"

"Well, you thought right" Nellie joked and Blake frowned "I'm kidding. I did like Adaptability week…though my favorite music video was 'Edge of Glory', I loved that we weren't actually in a 'competition' yet, and no one was judging us"

"You have a point. And that music video was fun to shoot" Shanna smiled and then nodded at Blake "You're turn Blake"

"My favorite was Dancability" Blake smirked and nudged Nellie "For obvious reasons" Nellie smiled softly at that "But, Sexuality was a close second, for other obvious reason" Blake winked at Nellie and she looked down at her lap, blushing.

"Ya'll are so cute together!" Shanna exclaimed

Blake opened his mouth to respond, but he quickly shut it when the door opened and Robert walked in slowly. "The list is up, so go take a look, and remember that you 5 are so talented"

With that, the five of them stood up and walked (or wheeled, in Ali's case) out the door for the last elimination.

They honestly had no clue of who was going to be leaving this week, and it scared the hell out of all of them…

**Short, but the next chapter will have a lot of stuff going on :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sad chapter :( All I'm tell you ;)**

One by one, they went into the choir room, not knowing what they were going to see on that list. So, they just held their breath, let the tears fall, and approached the list as bravely as possible.

/

Ali said she would go first, so the couples could have some 'alone time' just in case it was one of them that went home. She wheeled into the room, preparing for the worst, knowing that her dreams could be ripped from her with just one word on a list.

/

"We'll be fine" Blake whispered to Nellie "_You'll_ be fine"

Nellie tried to force a smile, but she knew that she couldn't once she saw Ali come back out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Everyone rushed over to her, asking if it was her. She shook her head and let out a sob and Blake broke away from Nellie and walked into the room, needing to know.

/

Blake didn't come out to see them after that, and they figured he must've gone the other way, so Michael walked into the room, wondering what damage had been done. And like Blake, he didn't come back out to talk to them. So Shanna went next.

/

Nellie waited about 5 minutes, the curiosity killing her, so she walked into the room, seeing that Shanna had exited as well.

Nellie approached the list with her head down, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the list before she was actually standing in front of it. She stopped as she was now standing in front of the list. She looked up, and she saw from the corner of her eye, the camera zoom in on her face. She read the list and let out a sob.

**Not Called Back:**

**Shanna**

**Nellie**

Nellie covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. Her and Shanna? In the same week? That's why Blake and Michael hadn't come back to talk to them.

Nellie backed away from the list and wandered over to the piano, wiping a lone tear from her cheek. Her and her best friend were both leaving this week. And then when she heard the door squeak open and saw said best friend walking towards her with tears in her eyes, she lost it.

"At least we get to do this together" Shanna threw her a watery smile as she hugged Nellie tightly. "And we're probably all going to be brought back for the finale, so we can probably get a hotel and wait for next week"

Nellie smiled through the tears "Let's do it" And with that they hugged again.

Then they heard the door open and Shanna pulled away from Nellie and forced a smile for the final 3. "You guys are the f-final 3, congrats!" Shanna tried to seem happy for them, because she was, but her dreams were just crushed. Ali wheeled up to her and Shanna bent down to hug her tightly. And then Nellie joined the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys"

"We'll miss you too" Nellie sniffled

"Now, stop hugging me and go hug your boyfriends" Ali teased and Nellie let out a watery laugh.

Nellie and Shanna pulled away from the blonde and then went to each other's boyfriends, just to say goodbye. "Please take care of her" Blake whispered to Shanna who smiled at him

"Of course I will"

"I wish you guys weren't leaving" Michael said to Nellie "Why can't the 5 of us all just win?"

"I don't know, but I wish it would be like that." Nellie smiled softly at him as she pulled away. She then faced Blake and let out a soft sob as she realized that he was crying. She rushed up to him and he hugged her tightly. And before she knew it, Nellie was being lifted off the floor.

When Blake set her back down on the floor, she forced a smile "You need to win this"

"I'll win this for you"

Nellie smiled softly at him and pressed her lips to his, cherishing some of their last moments together before she had to leave.

/

Blake didn't leave Nellie's side for the rest of the day, well except when one of them had to go to the bathroom or something, but other than that he didn't let her get out of his sight. And now, the 3 contenders that were left were helping the 2 girls pack.

"I'm just grateful for the experience." Nellie said after a while of silence. "If I wouldn't have auditioned I would've never met you guys" She then sniffed "You guys are the best thing that has come out of this competition" Nellie smiled at all of them as she continued to stuff her clothes into her bag. "Sure, I didn't win, but I got great friends and a great boyfriend out of this"

"I agree." Shanna said from a few beds away. "I'm just glad I made it this far"

/

"So, for the 'Keep Holding On' we wanted you guys side by side on the stage just singing. You won't overpower each other since you both have strong voices" Robert explained and Shanna and Nellie grasped hands.

"Let's leave this competition in style" Shanna whispered to her best friend. Nellie giggled and then the two girls walked onto the stage, their boyfriends and Ali watching them from backstage.

/

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

/

The song ended and the two girls said their last goodbyes. Then right before they hopped into the cab, Robert came out and told them they would be coming back next week. They told him that they figured and that they were planning on getting a hotel room. Robert smiled and then waved goodbye to them.

Nellie wasn't sad. It was only one week. It wouldn't be that bad…right?

**Whoo! 3 chapters! I hoped you liked them! I'm sorry that I eliminated Shanna and Nellie, but I had to…more drama :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Shanna groaned as she flopped down on her bed. Nellie chuckled from where she sat on the other twin bed. They had been gone for a day and Shanna was already bored. Nellie was too, but she figured that if she tried to keep herself busy, she would be back at the house in now time to see Blake.

"Next week needs to come faster" Shanna said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Agreed, but laying around talking about it won't change anything"

"Well, hey, why don't we try to call Abraham or Tyler or someone?" Shanna suggested "They live here, don't they?"

"I'm pretty sure Abraham does, I don't know if Tyler does though" Nellie said and picked up her phone. "I'll call Abraham and see if he wants to hang out with us" Shanna grinned and sat up, staring as Nellie scrolled through her contacts and smiled when she found Abraham's. She clicked on it and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Nellie smiled

"Hey, Abraham! It's Nellie!"

There was a silence and then Abraham burst out "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SENT HOME!"

Nellie held the phone away from her ear and as soon as she thought he was done screaming, she pressed the phone back on her ear.

"Me and Shanna both got sent home last week"

"Both of you?" Abraham asked in shock "What'd you do wrong?"

"Nothing, the final 5 all had to perform and then we both got eliminated" Nellie explained and he scoffed.

"What the hell?"

"Chill, the final 3 are amazing"

"So it's, Blake, Michael, and Aylin…?"

"No, Blake, Michael, and Ali. Aylin got eliminated after you"

"Sad. She would've been great on Glee" Abraham said and then decided to freak again "I can't believe they kicked you off! You were my favorite! I wanted you to win more than I wanted to win"

"What?" Nellie asked with a laugh "Abraham, that's crazy"

"I am in love with your voice, so therefore you should be on Glee." Abraham smirked "So, why are you calling, Nell?"

"Well, you know how we're going back next week?" Abraham hummed as he agreed "Well, Shanna and I didn't want to waste money on flights when we're just going to come back to L.A., so we're at a hotel right now, but we got bored." Nellie smiled "And we knew you lived in L.A. so we were wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with us or something"

"I would love to!" Abraham yelped "But can Tyler come? He's been living with me for a while and we don't want him to be left out"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Nellie grinned "Me and Shan really don't know the area, so how about you recommend something and we'll just find our way there"

"Okay, yeah, I know this really good sushi resturaunt…"

/

"I can't believe we made it to the final 3." Blake said with wide eyes "I mean, we're talented, but we're the most average people out of all the contenders"

"I have a feeling Ali will win" Michael said quietly.

"Me too, but I'm not bitter or anything, she's talented and she's one of my best friends"

Michael groaned "Why can't we all win?"

"I don't know, but I wish we could" Blake responded as Ali came wheeling into the room. "Hey, Al" He greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hey" She replied and stopped her wheelchair in front of them. "You know, I'm really glad that I'm in the final 3 with you two" She smiled "And I know that you would much rather have your girlfriends here than me but-"

"Ali, don't say that!" Michael exclaimed "We love you!"

"And you deserve to be here" Blake added "You would be so inspiring on Glee"

Ali smiled up at the two. "So would you guys"

"Please, our story lines would be so average compared to yours"

"So? Ryan could make any character for you guys and you would do it perfectly" Blake sighed as he leaned back on his bed.

"I don't know, Ali. I think he likes you"

"He obviously likes you two, as well. I mean you're in the top 3"

And they then talked pretty much all afternoon. They eventually slipped out of the boys' room to make dinner, but then they just went back in.

"Okay" Ali yawned at around 11. "I'm tired, so I'm going to hit the hay" She smiled at them "Night" She went to turn her wheelchair but then Blake stopped her.

"You know, me and Michael were thinking, you can sleep in here if you want"

"We don't want you to be all by yourself" Michael added with a grin and she smiled at them

"That's so sweet thank you"

/

"This was really sweet of you" Shanna smiled at the two boys as she began to unfold a blanket. "You didn't have to"

"We don't want you guys to waste your money when you have friends that live here!" Tyler grinned "Plus, it'd be more fun"

"Thank you guys so much" Nellie smiled

"No problem…" Abraham trailed off "Now, if Blake or Michael ever get mad at us for something, we can just say that we put a roof over your head"

"For less than a week" Nellie added and Abraham glared

"I can send you back to the hotel you know" Nellie laughed and put her hands up in surrender. She then laid out on the couch, knowing if she tried to argue with all of them they would just get mad at her.

Nellie had felt bad that Shanna was sleeping on the floor and Nellie got the couch, but Shanna just rolled her eyes and told her that when you're pregnant you get to sleep on the couch. Then, the four of them got into an argument about where Nellie needed to sleep.

As you can tell Nellie lost the argument.

/

A week later, Tyler, Abraham, Shanna, and Nellie were pulling up to the house. "I've missed this place" Tyler sighed and Abraham patted his back.

"I think we all have…at least we kind of have a break before we come back. Nellie and Shanna only got a week"

"We're fine" Nellie nodded in agreement "it's easier because we were eliminated together"

"I'm actually glad I got eliminated with someone" Nellie said as she got out of the back of the car. "It makes it less awkward"

"And what you need in life is to be less awkward" Abraham smirked and Nellie swatted at his arm. Tyler and Shanna walked around the front of the car and joined in laughing at the dark haired girl.

"I hate you people"

"Whatever, you love us" Tyler laughed "Now, let's go see our friends!"

**Short and sucky but it's just leading up to the next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay…I'm adding Taryn into this because I hated how she wasn't in the finale. Sure she quit, but Cameron came back in the finale last year and he came back…not cool guys…not cool.**

"Okay! Now everyone's here!" Robert smiled as he looked at the 11 contenders. Some shocked that their friends had gotten eliminated, others glaring at each other (mostly Lily, even though most of them had no clue why they were being so rude to her) and others smiling brightly. "So, the 3 contenders left, as you know, are Blake, Ali, and Michael. They have no clue that you're coming back, so you're simply going to go hang around in the house and wait for them to get up. Then I'll come back and give them the last homework assignment, which you guys will sing back up for" Robert smiled and then pushed the door open. "They'll probably be up soon. Go on in"

The large of people pushed into the house that they either spent a lot of time at, or barely had any time at all.

Some immediately flopped down on the couch and started chatting (Abraham, Taryn, Mario and Tyler) others went straight to the kitchen (Charlie and Aylin), some went to sit out at the back porch (Dani, Maxfield, and Lily, just to escape the glares)

Nellie and Shanna simply stood beside each other silently. It kind of hurt that they got so close to the finals and then they were just booted off…but they were proud of their boyfriends and Ali. They really were.

About 10 minutes passed, and Maxfield walked in and grabbed his guitar. "You guys should come outside, Dani had an idea to just sit around and sing to pass the time"

Everyone quickly agreed to this and followed him out onto the back porch, where they found somewhere to sit. Maxfield adjusted his guitar on his lap and then made sure it was tuned.

"What should we sing?" Taryn asked from beside Maxfield.

"I think we should sing 'Here I Go Again'" Shanna smiled "We all had a part in that one!" Everyone smiled and agreed and Maxfield started to play.

/

Blake awoke with a smile. They would do their final homework today. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was so proud of himself for getting this far. And he was proud of Michael and Ali for getting this far too. He hoped that they would all win.

He yawned as he sat up and stretched. Michael and Ali were still sound asleep so he decided to wake them up. He scrambled out of bed and then went over to Ali's bed, which used to be Abraham's. "Ali, wake up." She groaned and turned around and he simply chuckled. "Come on, today we get our final homework assignment." This made Ali yawn and sit up.

"It's the last week"

"Indeed it is" Blake smiled and then walked over to Michael's bed and hopped onto it. Michael let out a groan and Blake smirked as Ali laughed from the other side of the room.

"Seriously?"

"I had to get you up somehow!" Blake exclaimed

"Thank God you didn't do that to me" Ali giggled and Michael glared at Blake.

"How'd you wake her up?"

"Shook her" Michael glowered at his best friend "What? She's a lady" Michael rolled his eyes and then got up and the two of them helped Ali into her wheelchair.

"Let's go get food!" Ali exclaimed with a grin. Michael and Blake both nodded and grin in agreement and once she was settled in her wheelchair, they all exited the room.

The three friends were about to go over to the kitchen, but noise from outside stopped them. They all exchanged a look when they heard a guitar playing, and then a sudden halt in the music.

"Wait" Said a voice "Who's going to do Michael, Blake, and Ali's part"

"We'll figure it out" Another voice said.

"No way!" Ali gasped as they recognized the voices as Maxfield and Abrahams. Ali let out a squeal and the three of them hurried over to the door. They heard the guitar start and then they heard Charlie start to sing.

"Michael, we'll go out once it's your line. Scare the crap out of them" Blake chuckled and then Michael nodded and waited.

_I don't know where I'm going_

Michael pushed the door open and the three of them silently snuck out, unseen by everybody.

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday._

Michael then grinned as everyone cheered and yelped as they saw the final 3. Some of them got up, but some stayed seated. Dani, Nellie, and Shanna were the first ones up. Shanna ran over and jumped onto Michael, legs wrapping around his torso. He chuckled and held her up. Dani rushed over to her wheelchair bound friend and hugged her tightly, whispering about how proud she was that Ali was in the finals. Blake grinned at the four of them and then opened his arms wide when he saw Nellie running towards him. She launched herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"When did you guys get here?" Ali asked as she wheeled over and hugged Abraham and then Tyler.

"We've been here for about a half hour now. We wanted to let you guys sleep" Mario smiled as Ali hugged him as well

"Wait, wait" Dani said and pointed at Michael and Shanna "When did that happen? I mean I knew that those two got together" She gestured towards Blake and Nellie

"Wait! You two got together?!" Taryn exclaimed

"Um, yeah, at the end of the second week." Blake explained and placed a kiss on her temple.

"And she's pregnant too"

"Abraham!" Nellie hissed

"What?!" Mario, Taryn, Maxfield, and Dani exclaimed.

"They had a right to know!" Abraham exclaimed and Nellie glared "Hey! Remember how I said that if Blake or Michael ever got mad at me, I could just say that I put a roof over your's and Shanna's heads, I can use that for you too!"

Nellie huffed "You offered. We were perfectly fine staying as a hotel"

"Yes, but me and Tyler are just good people"

"Wait, Abraham and Tyler live together?" Ali questioned

"And you stayed with them?" Michael questioned his best friend and his girlfriend, who simply nodded.

"We called them a couple days after we got eliminated and we went out to lunch and then they told us that we could stay with them. So we did" Shanna explained.

"Anyway!" Dani exclaimed "When did you get pregnant?" She asked Nellie who blushed and leaned into Blake's said.

"Sexuality week"

"Seems appropriate" Dani snickers.

"When did you find out?" Mario questioned

"Adaptability week" Mario gave her a confused look "Only Shanna knew. I told everyone else during Fearlessness week"

"And then Lily told the mentors during Theatricality week, and almost got Nellie kicked off just for that" Blake snapped and Lily rolled her eyes. Nellie made Blake look at her and she kissed him softly.

"Calm down"

"Anyway, when did Michael and Shanna get together?" Maxfield questions

"Vulnerability week"

They continued to catch up and then Ali grinned "We should finish the song!" She giggled "Maxfield! Start from Mario's part!" Maxfield grinned and started strumming, and Mario waited for his cue and then began to sing.

_Mario:  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

Maxfield:  
But here I go again, yeah  
Here I go again, yeah..

Aylin:  
Tho' I keep searching for an answer, oohhhh

Dani:  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for.

Nellie:  
Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on

Taryn:  
'Cause I know what it means, oohhhh

Lily:  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

Blake:  
Just another heart in need of rescue

Ali:  
Waiting on love's sweet charity

Abraham:  
An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days, Ohhh

Tyler:  
'Cause I know what it means

Shanna:  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

All:  
Shoutin' Here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known.  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time  
Cause here I go again,

Shanna:  
Here I go

Blake with everyone:  
Here I go again on my own nuh

Ali with everyone:  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known

Dani with everyone:  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

Shanna:  
An' I've made up my mind,

Taryn:  
I ain't wasting no more time

All:  
Cause here I go again (Aylin: Ooooh, Oh Yeah!)  
Here I go again  
Here we go again.

**This one was better :) Yay! Haha, hope you liked it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay…I'm adding Taryn into this because I hated how she wasn't in the finale. Sure she quit, but Cameron came back in the finale last year and he came back…not cool guys…not cool.**

**Sorry it took so long! :)**

"God, I've missed you" Blake muttered into Nellie's ear as they sat on the couch by themselves a half hour later, Blake now fully dressed. "Sure, it's only been a week, but I couldn't stop thinking about you" Nellie smiled at him and then turned around, attaching her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I've missed you too" Nellie breathed as she pulled away "Every time I woke up and you weren't there, I kept thinking that I had dreamt it all"

"But, if you had dreamt it all, wouldn't that be an awesome dream" Blake smiled and Nellie shook her head, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No," Nellie said, brushing her lips against his once more. "Because it's an even better reality" Blake grinned again and went to kiss her but Abraham interrupted them.

"Hey, Nells, Shanna needs to talk to you in the kitchen"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Abraham shrugged "They have milkshakes though" Nellie groaned as she reluctantly broke away from Blake and stood up.

"I should've known" Blake chuckled as he watched her walk into the kitchen. He was shocked when Abraham plopped down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Now, Blake, I think we need to talk"

"…Why?"

"Because, Nellie is one of my best friends."

"And?"

"And I just want to tell you, that if you hurt her, ever, I will rip your balls off" Blake gave him a weird look "I'm not kidding" Abraham said softly "And I know I have a lot of people who will help me."

"I won't hurt her"

"That's what you say now-"

"Abe, I love her" Abraham retracted his arm from the boy's shoulders and gave him a look "She's carrying my child for crying out loud!"

"A part of me is convinced that maybe you're just telling yourself you love her because she's carrying your child…what if you're faking yourself out?"

"Abraham-"

"I know she loves you, there's no doubt about it. I've known since the frist week, but I honestly didn't see you show any interest in her until the second week, when you two started dating…"

"I've liked her since callbacks"

"That's what makes me upset…" Blake raised an eyebrow "She's _loved _you since callbacks…"

"Abraham-"

"Just think about it" Abraham cut him off "Are you really in love with her or you making yourself love her because she's pregnant with your child?"

/

Nellie was utterly confused. She had gone to sit besides Blake when Robert came through the door and announced that 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray would be the final homework assignment. Everyone had cheered, but Nellie just plastered on a smile and looked over at her boyfriend, who was obviously faking his smile as well.

As Ali started directing everybody around after she, Michael, and Blake chose their lines, Nellie continued to think of what had happened. Had someone said something that upset Blake? Was it about her? What the hell was going on around here…Blake had been all cozy and sweet to her just 10 minutes ago, but now…now he was just being cold to her.

/

Blake didn't sit by Nellie in the choir room when they were waiting for the final guest mentor to come through the door. Shanna notices Nellie's mood, and wondered what was wrong, looking away from Michael for a quick second, she took the chance to ask.

"Nellsie?" She whispered "Is everything alright?" Nellie shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on a random spot of the floor, trying not to cry. "Oh my God! What happened?" Shanna asked, keeping her voice low as possible.

"Blake's not talking to me" Nellie murmured "I have no clue why"

"When did it start?"

"Yesterday" Nellie replied "Abraham came to tell me that you needed me, so I left, and then he just didn't say anything to me after that"

"Do you think that, maybe, just maybe, Abraham said something?" Shanna asked, eyes flickering over to Abraham, who sat there talking with Charlie and Aylin about who they thought was going to be the final guest mentor.

"I don't know why he would" Nellie said, looking at Abraham and then back at Shanna. "He told me when we stayed with him and Tyler, that he was really happy when Blake and I got together"

Shanna was about to respond, but Robert walked into the room, with a large smile on his face. Shanna threw Nellie a look that clearly said "We're _so _talking about this later" and then turned around, to face Robert, placing a hand on Michael's knee, causing him to throw her a tiny smile.

/

"So the winner of the homework assignment is…" Chris Colfer smiled "All three of you. I just can't pick" Nellie watched as Blake grinned and then wrap his arms around Ali and Michael. She was happy for him, she was _proud_.

"So, that means that you will all get a mentoring session with Chris" Robert smiled. He then proceeded to explain that the music video would be 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae and the final 3 would need to pick a song to sing for the finals.

Nellie didn't cheer or anything, she just kept her eyes locked on Blake, hoping he would just sneak a peek at her. But he didn't. Well, not that she knew of.

/

Shanna had tried t get more out of Nellie, but before she knew it, Nellie had disappeared. So, instead, she decided to wait until the final 3 got back from their mentoring session.

"Hey Shan!" Aylin smiled as she plopped down next to the blonde "I have a question for you!" Shanna turned towards the Turkish-Muslim and raised an eyebrow, telling her to go ahead and ask her "What's up with Nellie and Blake? I would think that they would be all over each other since they haven't been together for a week. But they are like ignoring each other"

Shanna sighed "Blake's not talking to her. And she just stopped wasting her breath"

"Why is he ignoring her?"

"She doesn't know" Shanna said "He just stopped talking to her and no one knows why" Just then, they heard 3 voices outside of the rec room. "Guess, it's time to find out" Shanna stood up and Aylin backed out of the room slowly, afraid of what might happen.

The final 3 walked in, all chattering about the mentoring session, and that all ceased when they saw Shanna standing before them, hands on her hips, and a glare on her face. "Hey, Shan…" Michael said, and Shanna just ignored the comment.

"Ooh, looks like someones in trouble" Blake chuckled and Shanna walked up to him and slapped him upside the head, obviously pissed.

"You're right. _Someone _is in trouble, but it's not Michael, it's you"

"What did I do?"

"Because of you, I can't find Nellie"

"How is that my fault?" Shanna glowered at his cold tone, ready to attack him if he said one other comment.

"You" Shanna said, poking his chest, making him back up, which honestly didn't stop her. "haven't talked to her all day, and she doesn't know why!" Shanna exclaimed "She's carrying your damn baby, Blake! She deserves better than that! I would say that even if she wasn't pregnant! But it's worse because stress isn't good for the baby!"

"Shanna…" Michael trailed off, trying to calm her down, but she simply held her hand up to him, silencing him immediately.

"You better fix this before I kick your ass. For all I know, my best friend left!"

"She didn't leave!" Dani said as she walked into the room and she gestured to the door to the patio. "She's outside. And she seems pretty upset, so…"

"Fix it" Shanna said as she pushed him "Fix it now"

Blake sighed, knowing that she was absolutely right, but something in the back of his head was gnawing at him.

Damn Abraham!

**K, so, Abraham's not bad in this story, it'll be explained in the next chapter :) So, I hope you liked it! It wasn't the best, but oh well :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay…I'm adding Taryn into this because I hated how she wasn't in the finale. Sure she quit, but Cameron came back in the finale last year and he came back…not cool guys…not cool.**

Nellie sunk further down into her lawn chair as she heard a creek, realizing that someone was coming outside. For some reason, she had turned back into her quiet, shy, introvert self. The part of her that hadn't bugged her since the first day. She blamed Blake. He brought her out of her shell and then he shoved her back in just within a couple of hours.

"Nells?" She flinched when she heard Blake's voice. She didn't say a word; just sunk even further, as if he wouldn't see her if she went down far enough. But, obviously, that didn't happen. "Can we talk?"

"If you're going to break up with me, than no" Nellie mumbled as she stared at her stomach, thinking that maybe this baby's father wanted nothing to do with her.

"Nellie…" Blake grabbed a lawn chair and scooted it as close to Nellie's as possible and grabbed her hand "Why would you think that?"

She looked at him, eyes brimming with tears and he felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces knowing that he had made her cry. "You've been avoiding me all day."

"Not all day, I talked to you this morning" Blake said lightheartedly, trying to lighten the mood, but Nellie simply stood up and glared down at him.

"I don't have time for this." Nellie stared at him for a moment longer and then looked away quickly "Just end it now. I don't care" Nellie sniffled and Blake stood up, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Nellie let out a loud sob as she buried her head into Blake's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Nellie, I didn't come out here to break up with you"

"Then why are you out here?" Nellie sighed "Because I really don't want to deal with this right now. I was scared before because I thought my child wouldn't have a father for some stupid reason!"

Blake hugged her tightly, hoping she would understand that he wouldn't do that. "Nellie, I don't care what happens, I will always be there for you and our child"

"Sure doesn't seem like it"

"Listen, Nell, Abraham said something and I just needed some time to think about it" Nellie gave him a look, telling him that she wanted to know what Abraham had said. "He told me that I needed to be sure that I loved you"

"And you had to think about that?" Nellie questioned, obviously hurt. Blake's eyes widened as he realized that he had said the wrong thing, or he had said the right thing, but didn't finish in time. Blake hurried to correct himself, before Nellie started to cry.

"You didn't let me finish!" Blake exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't be able to run off. "Abraham asked me if I really loved you or if I just loved the idea of you having my child" Nellie stared at him, unshed tears in her eyes, making Blake's heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"So…you just love the idea of me being pregnant with your child?" Nellie choked out. "Nice to know" She struggled to get out of his grip, but he just held her even tighter. "Blake, let me leave"

"Not until I tell you what I did figure out"

"Tell me later, you have a final performance to get ready for" Nellie said, finally able to pry away from him. She gave him a fake smile "Maybe you'll even have time to think about everything that you learned from Abraham. Because I don't want to be in a relationship that doesn't actually love me for me"

"Nellie-"

"Good luck, Blake. I really hope you win" She painted a smile onto her face, hoping that he would put all of his focus on his performance instead of her. She then squeezed her eyes shut as she walked towards the door, tears falling freely as she opened them again.

He'd be fine with or without her.

Too bad she didn't realize how wrong she was.

He needed her to win this.

/

Vocals and choreography were normal. Except for the sad glances Nellie and Blake kept sending each other. And it made everyone else sad as they watched the two sneak looks at each other from the corner of their eyes. Hell! Even Zach and Brooke noticed it.

But, never the less, they got the job done. The vocals were recorded and Zach gave them choreography that was simple enough for everyone to do. As long as they continued to practice…a lot.

And now, they were on the set of the music video. Blake was already in his outfit, chatting with Michael about everything that was going on as the others got dressed.

"What if she feels like I don't really love her now?"

"Blake…it sounds like you kind of implied that you had to think if you really had feelings for her" Michael trailed, off keeping his eyes locked on Blake's, wanting him to understand.

"I've always had feelings for her!" Blake cried defensively

"Yeah, but they weren't always feelings of love, though" Michael patted his back as he saw Shanna and Nellie started to walk over to them, Shanna laughing and smiling, and Nellie just nodding along, as she tried not to look a Blake. "I'm sorry to tell you this, dude, but I can't help you. Only you can figure this out" Michael patted his back once more before he waltzed over to the two girls, kissing Shanna's cheek. "You look gorgeous"

"Thank you, Fitzy" Shanna giggled and Michael smiled at her softly before turning towards nellie.

"You look amazing too, Nell" Nellie forced a smile as she thanked him.

"Thanks Michael" Nellie then looked at the lovestruck look in their eyes "You can go ahead and leave me here if you want. I know you two still have a lot of catching up to do" Nellie winked and Shanna blushed bright red.

"Nellsie!" She squealed, hitting her shoulder. "I hate you" Nellie chuckled and then Michael smiled at her and then grabbed his girlfriend's hand, pulling her in a different direction.

"You know, Michael was wrong" Nellie froze at the voice and then slowly took in a deep breath as Blake continued "You don't look amazing" Nellie bit her lip as she turned towards him, hurt shining in her eyes.

"Oh?" She hoped he hadn't noticed the way her voice cracked as she spoke. But, he had, and he placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. And for a moment there, Nellie forgot what was going on. She had forgotten that she was giving him space so she could think, and she had forgotten that she was upset that he had just said she hadn't actually looked amazing.

Blake smiled softly and nellie was confused when he pulled her close, kissing her head softly "You don't look amazing-"

"You told me" Nellie interjected and Blake simply looked down at her, with love sparkling in his eyes, even though she tried to deny it.

"You look perfect" Nellie looked up at him in shock and he grinned. "You're clearly the most beautiful girl here" Nellie blushed and looked down at her shiny, deep purple dress, trying to control her feelings. "And I love you more than anything, besides our baby"

Nellie looked up at him, smiling brightly as she brought her hand up behind his neck, kissing him firmly as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. They heard cheers from all around them, and they both pulled back to look at their friends. They both laughed and then Blake leaned down and gave Nellie and Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, so, so much" Blake whispered and Nellie's heart fluttered as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling away before it could turn into anything more than just a peck. "I honestly do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want you to ever doubt that"

Nellie smiled and blushed "I love you too, Blake" She sighed happily "And trust me, you're the best thing to happen to me too" Blake grinned and ignored all of the eyes watching them as he leaned down as he kissed her lips yet again.

**Yay! Another chapter! :) Hope you liked this! The next one will be where the winner is announced :)! Which means this story might be ending soon…but please review and tell me if you guys want a sequel! Or, if you're one of the Tumblr folk, message me :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay…I'm adding Taryn into this because I hated how she wasn't in the finale. Sure she quit, but Cameron came back in the finale last year and he came back…not cool guys…not cool.**

Nellie tossed and turned, with a large grin on her face. Her day had started off good, transitioned into bad, and then switched back to good within just a couple of hours. And yeah, it was a lot of stress, she was kind of glad to know that Blake really _did _love her and not just the fact that she was carrying his baby. So, in a way, she was glad that Abraham had talked to him about it…even though she was a little upset with him for causing all of this stress and drama.

But a small part of her did owe him a thank you for burying her doubts far back enough that she wouldn't have to worry about them for a little while longer, at least until something else happened (which she knew _would_ happen, no matter how much she tried to prevent it).

She sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked over at the clock that was located on the bedside table and inwardly groaned. It was 1 am and she couldn't sleep.

She quietly climbed out of her bed and tiptoed past all of the other girls (including Ali, who had moved back in here when she realized that she wouldn't have to be all alone in the room again), thinking that maybe a late night snack would be good for her, and perhaps the baby as well.

She was walking towards the kitchen, when she heard a voice. She paused, knowing that voice all too well. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what Blake was still doing up, since everyone had headed to bed about 2 hours ago, knowing they had a busy day ahead of them.

So, she decided to see why he was still up.

She wandered into the rec room where he was pacing back and forth with a piece of paper in his hand. He held the paper up as he read it, singing out the words. Nellie smiled. That must be the song that he had chosen.

She didn't recognize it at first, but then as the words poured over her, she grinned. And then she started to sing the chorus with him. "_I'll be your crying shoulder_" Blake's head snapped up as he continued to sing with Nellie. "_I'll be, love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest fan of your life_" Nellie approached them as they sang the last line together, staring into his eyes, as she placed a hand on his neck.

"What are you still doing up?" Blake questioned quietly as he kissed her forehead "You need your sleep-"

"I know, I do" Nellie cut him off with a reassuring smile "I couldn't sleep though, so I was going to come out here and get something to eat, but then I heard you singing…why are you still up?" Nellie raised an eyebrow and Blake sighed.

"I'm freaking out. Nellie, I need this. I need this for me. I need this for you" Nellie opened her mouth to ask, but he answered her question before she got the chance to ask her "I need this for our baby" Blake rested his chin on the top of her head as Nellie hugged him tightly. "I don't want to hear a no. I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to screw this up for my family" Blake smiled down at her and then placed a hand on her stomach. "Nells, we may be young, but I know that this kid is going to have the best damn parents in the world" Nellie let out a giggle and Blake placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she did so.

"Just know that I'll be proud of you no matter what happens tomorrow" Nellie smiled up at him "_We'll _be proud of you no matter what"

"I love you Nellie"

"I love you too, Blake" Nellie said in a hushed tone, she didn't need to say it loudly, knowing that he would hear it because of how close they were to each other. He didn't say another word, he simply leaned his head forward a little bit and kissed her slowly and sweetly.

"I have a very important question though" Blake said as they pulled away. Nellie raised an eyebrow, telling him silently that he could ask. "I'm stuck between two songs. 'I'll Be', obviously and-"

"Do, 'I'll Be'." Nellie said quickly

"You didn't even hear the other option-"

"I really think you should sing 'I'll Be'" Nellie said honestly "It's perfect for you and you sounded amazing when you were singing earlier"

"That's only because you were singing with me" Blake winked and Nellie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Seriously, you should sing it though. It'll be beautiful" Nellie smiled and kissed his cheek."I'm going to go to bed, and suggest you do the same" Blake smiled softly at her and accepted the hug she was offering "You'll do great, Blake, I know you will."

"Thanks Nell"

/

"She did really well" Mario whispered to Nellie who nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see that, so she tapped his hand softly, signaling that she had heard him. "I wonder what songs Michael and Blake will do" Nellie smiled, looking at the stage where Michael was about to perform.

"I think I have an idea of what Blake will sing"

/

"Next up is Blake" Nellie cheered the loudest as he walked out and grinned at his friends, the mentors, and Glee Cast members.

"Hey you guys!" Blake exclaimed as he got to the microphone. "So, I'll be singing 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain and while doing that, I'm going to try to show you a different side of me" Nellie smiled and then chuckled when she saw Zach give him a thumbs up. The music started and then Blake started to sing.

_The strands in your eyes.  
That color them wonderful,  
stop me, they steal my breath.  
Emeralds fill mountains  
thrust toward the sky never revealing  
their depth._

_I'll be your crying shoulder.  
I'll be love suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

I've been dropped out,  
burned up, fought my way  
back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembering  
the things that you said.

I'll be your crying  
Shoulder I'll be love suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
life.

_The greatest thing in your life._

Everyone stood up and clapped, most of them had tears in their eyes as they clapped. Nellie was one of those people.

Blake then proceeded to read a poem, and more tears slid down Nellie's face as he said that it was dedicated to her at the very ended of it.

She loved him with all of her heart, there was no doubt about it.

/

"I think we need some privacy to come to a decision" Ryan said and the cast members and the contenders all got up and started walking out of the room, where they stood out in a hallway, chatting with each other. Nellie walked over to Shanna who was fidgety and nervous like Nellie. They were both nervous for the sake of their boyfriends.

"I'm glad I'm not making that decision. They were all perfect" Shanna said as she leaned against the wall, Nellie leaning next to her as she agreed whole heartedly. As much as she wanted Blake to win, she knew that Michael and Ali did really well.

"They were all super amazing" Nellie sighed "I just want all of them to win something"

"I know, right?" Shanna smiled sadly "But it won't be like that, and we both know it" Nellie sighed as well and leaned her head on her best friends shoulder, wondering how Blake was doing.

/

Blake was freaking out.

Like _seriously_.

Michael and Ali were too, but not as much as he was. Sure, this was a big deal to all of them, but his child's life was on the line. When he moved to L.A., he was barely making it by. Hell, he was barely making it by before the Glee Project. How was he supposed to raise a baby and take care of Nellie by working as a parrot salesman? He was screwed if he didn't win this…absolutely screwed.

But a part of him didn't want to win because Ali and Michael were two of his best friends and they were both extremely talented and they both deserved to win probably more than he did.

So, honestly, he wasn't counting on a win.

Before he knew it, someone was telling the three of them that they were needed back on stage. The three of them glanced at each other and put on brave smiles even though they were all freaking out on the inside as they walked out of the room and towards the stage for the last time in this competition.

"This is it" Ali said as they stood just to the side of the stage, staring out to where they would soon be. "I can't believe I made it this far" She smiled and then looked at her two friends "I'm glad you two are here with me" Blake grinned at her and squeezed her hand and then grinned at Michael.

"I'm pretty sure we all feel exactly the same way" Michael commented "God, I hope we all win somehow. I would love to be on Glee with you guys"

Blake sighed and then his eyes flickered towards the stage again "That would be insanely awesome" Then one of the crew members told them they could go out now. They shared one last look and then went out onto the stage, smiling at the cheers they received.

/

"And with that said, the one who will have a 7 episode arc, a contract to tour, and a recording deal is…" Everyone held their breath, and Blake prepared to turn towards one of his friends off to his left, knowing that their stories would be much better than his. Ali is inspirational and Michael is young so he could play a freshman or sophomore. "Blake" Blake's eyes widened and in the distance he heard Nellie let out a loud scream. He placed his hands over his head and turned around. Then, he ran around and jumped off the platform, feeling like he was flying.

He then rushed over to Michael and hugged them tightly whispering his thanks as they congratulated them.

"There's one other thing" Everyone stopped for a second, looking at Ryan as he put on his troll smile. "I've decided to incorporate all of the Season 2 contenders in the next season. We always have to find extras to be in the other choir groups, but because of all of your talent this year, we've decided to use you instead"

Blake grinned. His friends would be on set with him. Nellie would be on set with him. God! This couldn't get any better than this could it?

At that point, everyone rushed up to congratulate him. Well, Shanna hugged Michael first, kissing him softly and Dani rushed to hug Ali, telling her she did amazing. And Nellie was first to rush up to him, leaping into his arms before they spun around.

"I told you, you could do it!" Nellie exclaimed as he placed her back on the stage, grinning at her "You did so great! And you're poem just made me fall in love just that much more" Blake grinned and then she placed a hand behind his neck and brought his head down to hers, so she could place a passionate kiss right on his lips.

Blake had done it. He had created a good life for his child. It was all going to be okay. His _family _would be okay.

**Not over :) A couple more chapters! And then we'll go on to the sequel! Yay! The sequel won't be up for a month or so because I want to write a whole bunch of chapters so I won't be so far behind on everything! Hope that makes sense! **


End file.
